


Flawless (Italian translation)

by Smalltimedreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Chronic Pain, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Music, Painting, Piano, Scars, Strangers to Lovers, smut with a purpose
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalltimedreams/pseuds/Smalltimedreams
Summary: Dopo un'operazione invalidante, l'ex pianista Harry Styles non riesce a scendere a patti con la sua nuova realtà.Abbandonati i suoi elevati standard di performance, Harry sembra non riuscire a sentire più nulla, tranne, forse, l'interesse nei confronti del barista del suo locale preferito, un uomo che sembra totalmente non adatto a quel lavoro e nei quali occhi blu nota lo stesso dolore con cui Harry stesso ha a che fare ogni giorno.Quando il destino li porta ad essere più che solo conoscenti, Harry è obbligato a fare i conti con le insicurezze legate alla sua condizione, con il suo orgoglio e la sua testardaggine. Louis vuole amarlo, ma Harry non riesce ad accettarlo perché non accetta sé stesso.Inoltre, non ha nemmeno mai amato qualcuno prima. Non sa come si fa. Vuole solo tornare a suonare il piano come prima, perché prima era al sicuro, perché con i tasti riusciva a controllare il tremore del suo cuore e ad incanalarlo in musica. Con l'amore, le cose sono troppo pericolose. Perché mai dovrebbe correre il rischio?Traduzione effettuata a quattro mani in collaborazione con @Gioo_22 su wattpad ♥





	1. Capitolo uno: prima

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flawless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113294) by [Throwthemflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throwthemflowers/pseuds/Throwthemflowers). 



> Questa è una traduzione della storia originale "Flawless" che potete trovare nel link menzionato.  
> La traduzione è stata svolta in collaborazione con @Gioo_22 su wattpad, per tanto se preferite leggere la storia su wattpad, la trovate nel suo profilo . Spero vi commuova tanto quanto ha colpito noi.  
> Buona lettura.

Capitolo 1: Prima...

Tchaikovsky, Piano Concerto No. 1 in Si Bemolle Minore  
Harry strinse il programma troppo forte tra le dita, stropicciando il foglio. Come sempre voleva scappare, voleva strapparsi via dal corpo il completo ben stirato che indossava e schizzare fuori dalla prima uscita, ma qualcosa lo teneva ancorato al pavimento.   
Attraverso gli stipiti delle porte che davano sul palco riusciva a vedere il capo dell’orchestra alzarsi e suonare un la al pianoforte. Da un momento all’altro gli sarebbe stato chiesto di salire sul palco, e non ci sarebbe stato più alcun modo di tornare indietro, e una parte di lui sarebbe stata sollevata nel sapere che non avrebbe avuto nessun’altra scelta. Una parte di lui sarebbe stata elettrizzata, meravigliata ed in attesa, e di solito questa parte gli faceva attorcigliare lo stomaco.  
“Tocca a te, Harry,” sentì, e con un piccolo cenno in risposta, il suo corpo si mosse in automatico in avanti, il programma che gli scivolava dalle mani e svolazzava fino a posarsi sul pavimento in legno.  
Le persone applaudirono mentre camminava tra l’orchestra verso la sua destinazione; come da abitudine, abbozzò un sorriso. Quando raggiunse la panca davanti al piano, si inchinò leggermente verso il pubblico, prima di sedersi ed appoggiare entrambe le mani sulle cosce. Riusciva a sentire il calore delle sue gambe che si irradiava tra le sue dita e desiderò lasciarle lì per calmarsi, per scaldarsi e rimuovere il gelido vuoto nelle sue braccia. Ma quando il direttore d’orchestra alzò la bacchetta, i pensieri vorticosi di Harry e i ‘e se’ svanirono in secondo piano.  
Quando il primo accordo lo attraversò, rimbombando nella stanza e rimbalzando sul soffitto alto, Harry si preparò a quello che che stava per succedere. Durante gli anni, aveva elaborato un sistema - come un rituale, una serie ben ordinata di azioni - attraverso il quale incanalare quella cosa che i suoi insegnanti chiamavano musicalità.   
Harry lo aveva semplicemente soprannominato Il fenomeno, perché per lui non era solo un’espressione di passione o un movimento artistico delle braccia, come invece sembrava essere per molti dei suoi compagni. Harry riusciva a sentire questa cosa, concretamente; nasceva dentro di lui durante il momento più alto della composizione e spingeva contro il suo petto, alcune volte anche dolorosamente, e Harry doveva smorzare la tensione, lasciare uscire la sensazione, abbandonare il controllo della sua mente e permettere che il fenomeno lo possedesse.  
Sembrava pericolosa però, questa cosa, e così Harry si assicurò di domarla. Con la pratica di una vita e con il perfezionismo (forse paragonabile solo a quello degli dei), Harry imparò a stabilire delle condizioni al fenomeno. Solo in corrispondenza dei più elevati standard di eccellenza musicale avrebbe potuto manifestarsi: solo quando Harry si fosse meritato il diritto, attraverso ore di preparazione e minuziosa attenzione al dettaglio, questa cosa incredibilmente potente avrebbe potuto sciogliersi dentro di lui, solo con un’esibizione quasi vicina alla perfezione.  
Perciò Harry divenne dipendente dall’esibirsi: iniziò ad aver bisogno della libertà che questa cosa gli trasmetteva perché non aveva altro sfogo per il suo cuore. La scarica di adrenalina, mischiata a questa sensazione di liberazione stremante, sconfiggevano i tentativi di Harry di spiegare il fenomeno; sapeva solo che era meglio degli orgasmi - meglio anche del sonno. Non poteva chiamarli brividi, davvero, eppure fremeva e germogliava dentro di lui come bollicine nel suo petto, come fuochi d’artificio liquidi, una vibrazione che non faceva rumore, un crescendo, una cosa vera, una cosa così bella che trasformava ogni altra sensazione in qualcosa di irrilevante.  
Due movimenti del piano passarono, la struttura del tempo sospesa tra loro. Il terzo ed ultimo movimento crebbe con l'incombenza e la velocitá di una pioggia primaverile, mentre l'armonia della composizione lasciava spazio al climax finale.  
Presto l’orchestra si unì ad Harry nel momento più potente della composizione, la parte superiore dell’arco, la cima delle montagne russe...   
Quando la musica precipitò in risoluzione, il fenomeno rifluì attraverso le vene di Harry, risvegliandolo, liberandolo. Viveva per quello.   
Il pezzo si concluse e lui si alzò, invaso di calore e acceso dalle ultime scosse di adrenalina. Strinse la mano del direttore d’orchestra e fece un inchino mentre il pubblico si alzava in piedi. Le luci del palco brillarono su di lui, accecandogli la vista.  
Mentre Harry era sdraiato sul tavolo operatorio, riusciva ad aggrapparsi solo a quel momento, a quelle luci del palco, in quanto erano luminose come quelle che in quel momento erano sopra di lui. A malapena aveva la forza di domandarsi se si sarebbe mai più svegliato; sapeva gli avevano fatto firmare un foglio prima di portarlo con la sedia a rotelle attraverso le porte scorrevoli blu della sala operatoria. Il foglio diceva che non li avrebbe denunciati se fosse finito paralizzato?  
Avevano già infilato una flebo nel suo braccio. Le luci confortevoli si abbassarono su di lui, e pensò, sarà questo il mio ultimo inchino?  
Prima di perdere i sensi, considerò la vita che aveva vissuto e le cose che aveva portato a termine. Sentì quasi un senso di pace: si era laureato nella scuola di musica migliore della nazione, si era esibito come un acclamato solista, aveva vinto competizioni, era appena stato ammesso all’ARD. Se fosse morto, sarebbe uscito da vincitore, al culmine della sua carriera, avendo reso giustizia alla sua musica, essendosi esibito ai più elevati standard e avendo dato alla sua arte tutto quello che aveva. Quella realizzazione lo rese fiero. Mentre tutto diventava buio, sapeva che avrebbe affrontato la morte senza rimpianti.   
Tranne, forse, uno.


	2. Capitolo due: tre quarti di un caffè

Era passato quasi un anno.   
Harry osservò due scoiattoli inseguirsi su una quercia. Il parco era deserto, l’umidità primaverile era troppo opprimente per la maggior parte delle persone, ma ad Harry piaceva come la fame di crescita, la nostalgia ed il fango si attaccavano alla sua pelle.   
Non ho fatto niente per un anno.   
Dopo l’operazione, Harry aveva impiegato due settimane per imparare di nuovo a camminare da solo. Aveva avuto bisogno di aiuto per lavarsi, per mangiare ed essendo rimasto senza lavoro e senza reddito, era stato costretto a trasferirsi da Gemma. Sua madre si era unita a loro per un po’, ma Harry non poteva chiederle di rimanere nel piccolo appartamento di Gemma per sempre. Era tornata a casa dopo un mese, anche se Harry non aveva fatto progressi sufficienti per alzarsi dal divano per più di un’ora al giorno. Durante la sua convalescenza, Gemma ed il suo ragazzo si erano sempre mostrati molto gentili, ma Harry si sentiva comunque un terribile fardello.   
Tre mesi dopo, trovò un bilocale in affitto a Washington. Il suo coinquilino, Zayn, sembrava abbastanza carino ed inoltre il riccio poteva agevolmente permettersi di pagare quella cifra di affitto, anche se era stato complicato trasportare il suo bambino su per sei rampe di scale e successivamente nella sua stanza. Gemma aveva suggerito di vendere quel pianoforte e comprarne uno verticale e più piccolo, ma Harry non poteva sopportare l’idea di perdere un’altra cosa che aveva contribuito a definire la sua vecchia vita. Che aveva definito il vecchio lui.  
Una goccia di pioggia colpì il naso di Harry, che starnutì. Immediatamente soffocò un gemito e si toccò l’addome, non ricordando nemmeno più di un momento in cui il suo diaframma non gli aveva fatto male, non si era teso o accartocciato al minimo colpo di tosse. Cercò di respirare profondamente come il suo terapista gli aveva insegnato, ma le sue spalle si incrinarono comunque per il nervosismo. La cicatrice che aveva sullo stomaco si rifiutò di scomparire dopo un respiro profondo, ma restò lì, conficcata nel torace fino alla spina dorsale, riempiendo le sue viscere di piccole cicatrici rosa, come fossero piccole radici d’alberi che traevano piacere nell’arrotolarsi intorno ai suoi organi interni.  
Continuava a piovere e quindi, sollevandosi con l’aiuto delle braccia, Harry si alzò ed uscì dal parco passando da un sentiero di ciottoli. Poteva tollerare l’umidità ed il freddo, ma la pioggia rischiava di farlo ammalare e portare delle difficoltà respiratorie di cui non aveva davvero bisogno. Si diresse alla caffetteria di Liam, il The Corner, per affogare i suoi dispiaceri nella caffeina.   
La porta tintinnò quando la aprì, si sedette a suo solito tavolo, il quattro, vicino alla finestra, e lasciò che il ronzio statico del rumore del locale facesse da sottofondo ai suoi pensieri. La pioggerellina esterna si trasformò in un acquazzone e le gocce d’acqua che si rincorrevano sul vetro del locale ricordarono ad Harry il drammatico scorrere della sua vita.   
“Ehi Harry, tristezza e distruzione oggi, vero?”   
Harry forzò un sorriso, Liam aveva ragione. “Si vede così tanto?”   
“Solo come un’insegna a neon.” Liam gli diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla, ricordandosi di non doverlo toccare troppo violentemente.   
“Il solito per me, grazie.” Iniziò Harry, ma Liam si morse il labbro, guardando dietro il bancone.   
“Non ti... Um, dà fastidio se viene il nostro nuovo assunto a prendere il tuo ordine, vero?”   
Harry lo cercò con lo sguardo, ma non vide nessuno. “Sicuro? Se mi arriva il caffè, non mi interessa chi prende l’ordine, davvero.”   
“Sei un amico. Non dirgli che ti ho avvertito.” Liam si allontanò, avvicinandosi al bancone, “Louis, puoi servire il tavolo quattro?”   
Harry si sbottonò la giacca e allentò la sciarpa, fissando probabilmente per la centesima volta il quadro appeso al muro. Quando Liam aveva aperto il locale tre anni prima, aveva reso una priorità il poter decorare il locale con lavori di artisti locali, e quel disegno aveva sempre attirato l’attenzione di Harry, che lo considerava particolarmente bello. Raffigurava un tramonto ed un campo di papaveri rosso brillante su cui due ragazzine sedevano a costruire corone di fiori. Molte volte Harry aveva sognato di poter entrare nel paesaggio e vivere lì, in quel mondo perfetto di pennellate striate, forse perché l’intero dipinto sembrava così reale, come se i fiori stessero crescendo davanti a lui e le nuvole dorate potessero cambiare colore in ogni momento.   
“Ordina?”  
La voce vivace che interruppe i suoi pensieri apparteneva alla persona di fianco a lui, un ragazzino piccoletto con una personalità sovradimensionata che reggeva goffamente in mano una penna e un taccuino. Harry sussultò brevemente prima di rinsavire, notando che il ragazzo aveva un forte accento britannico.   
“Oh. Um. Latte di nocciole grande, cannella e un po’ di panna, grazie.”  
“Cannella?” Il ragazzo scosse la testa, alzando le sopracciglia. “Ad ognuno il suo, suppongo.”   
Harry si accigliò. Non aveva voglia di essere deriso per i suoi gusti riguardo il caffè da uno stupido barista. “Non è così insolito.”   
“Ne sono consapevole.”   
Il ragazzo non guardò nemmeno Harry mentre scriveva sul taccuino. Ci mise di più di quanto Harry si aspettasse, e anche se cercò di non fissarlo, si accorse di star lanciando strane occhiate alla scrittura angolata del barista. Le sue mani non sembravano abituate a tenere in mano una penna, che reggeva come un bambino che impara a disegnare, con tutto il pugno avvolto intorno.  
“Te lo porto subito, qualcos’altro?”   
Harry si chiese se avrebbe dovuto menzionare a Liam che il suo nuovo assunto peccava nell’utilizzare un tono gentile coi clienti.   
“Ci sono muffin ai mirtilli freschi, oggi?”   
“Che cazzo ne so,” borbottò il ragazzo, alzando questa volta solo un sopracciglio.   
“Oh.” Harry si sentì le guance diventare rosse.   
“Non faccio incantesimi, controllerò.”   
Harry tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando il barista – Louis, suppose – si allontanò dal suo tavolo, ma a quel punto intravide le forme del ragazzo sotto il fiocco del grembiule ed il suo sistema respiratorio smise di funzionare. Un vuoto insidioso lo riempì, una sensazione che identificò come lussuria, anche se non era certo che quella parola definisse la totalità delle emozioni che stava provando. Forse quella sensazione era più rimpianto che lussuria, o forse semplice dolore, dispiacere nel pensare che una volta non avrebbe esitato a sognare su un culo del genere, o addirittura a chiedere al suo proprietario di uscire. Ma ora... Ora si sentiva quasi colpevole anche solo a fantasticare su un uomo, perché arrivava quasi immediato il pensiero di doverlo sottoporre al suo corpo mezzo paralizzato.   
Inghiottendo il suo imbarazzo per l’improvvisa attrazione provata, Harry si concentrò nuovamente sulla pioggia. Il suo caffè ci mise più del solito ad arrivare, lasciandolo a godere di una varia selezione di insulti provenienti da dietro il bancone. Alla fine, Harry vide il barista iniziare a portargli il caffè con passi piccoli e controllati.   
Cercò di non fissarlo, ma Louis continuò a camminare a passo di lumaca, bilanciando attentamente il piattino e la tazza come se stesse trasportando un calice di cristallo. I suoi occhi erano fissi sul contenuto della tazza, con la fronte corrugata mentre si concentrava per non rovesciare tutto.   
Finalmente, Louis raggiunse il tavolo quattro. Appena iniziò ad abbassare la tazza, Harry notò gli sforzi del barista nell’impedire alla sua mano di tremare. I tendini, le vene ed i muscoli del braccio di Louis erano evidentemente tesi nel tentativo di rimanere immobili.  
“Grazie,” disse Harry gentilmente, ma si pentì immediatamente di aver aperto bocca, in quanto le sue parole minarono la calma del barista e le sue mani iniziarono a tremare violentemente, rovesciando metà del caffè sul tavolo e sulle gambe di Harry.   
“Merda!”   
Harry scattò indietro, con la schiena che doleva per essersi sottratto al liquido caldo.   
“Va tutto bene, sto bene, non preoccuparti-”   
“Cazzo! Cazzo.” Louis afferrò un tovagliolo e lo appoggiò al maglione di Harry, ma questo fece solo di peggio, portando a contatto il liquido caldo con le sue cicatrici e costringendolo a sobbalzare di nuovo all’indietro.   
“No, va tutto bene, grazie,” Harry scacciò la mano di Louis, tenendo distante il tessuto dalla pelle.   
“Merda. Te ne porterò un altro, ovviamente. Offre la casa. Se vuoi.”   
Harry non aveva studiato il viso del barista prima, non aveva notato i penetranti occhi blu che lo fissavano da sotto ciglia insolitamente lunghe. Una spolverata di lentiggini copriva le guance di Louis e i suoi capelli terminavano con una frangia che gli si appoggiava appena sulle sopracciglia.   
“Um.” Harry voleva dirgli che se lo sarebbe preso da solo e che non gradiva l’idea di essere sporcato di nuovo. Ma qualcosa del barista gli era familiare; Louis se ne stava lì, immobile, con l’espressione di un animale in gabbia, anche se nessuna sbarra lo tratteneva e nessuna corda lo teneva fermo. Se fosse stato in una gabbia, sarebbe stata una gabbia invisibile, e Harry sapeva perfettamente come ci si sentiva.   
“Sì, grazie.” Si sedette di nuovo e asciugò il liquido sul tavolino con dei tovaglioli dalla fantasia improponibile. “E puoi controllare i muffin questa volta?”   
Louis annuì e si allontanò furtivamente, mentre Harry sventolò invano il suo maglione, nel tentativo di asciugarlo, riflettendo ancora una volta su tramonti e papaveri. Dai papaveri la sua mente passò al pensare all’oppio, ricordandosi del sonno beato ed indolore che il farmaco gli aveva concesso su quel letto di ospedale. Non ricordava una notte passata senza dolori da quando gli avevano tolto l’epidurale.   
“Ecco.”   
Harry alzò lo sguardo, notando Louis sforzarsi ancora per sostenere il peso della tazza e del piattino. Questa volta gli sorrise gentilmente, ma non disse una parola. Il ragazzo posò la bevanda sul tavolino, tremando, ma riuscendo a non rovesciare più di qualche goccia oltre il bordo della tazzina.   
“Grazie,” disse Harry, incontrando gli occhi del ragazzo per la prima volta.   
“Non ringraziarmi.”  
Louis si girò piuttosto bruscamente e lasciò Harry da solo con il suo latte. Aveva lo stesso sapore di sempre, ma il calore che scivolò giù per la sua gola riuscì a scacciare il freddo della pioggia un po’ meglio, quel giorno. Harry lo bevve con calma, rimandando l’inevitabile, sperando che Louis comparisse di nuovo. Dopo oltre mezz’ora e nessuna comparsa da parte del ragazzo, Harry pagò e fece scivolare una banconota da cinque e due da uno sotto la tazzina. Gli sembrava così strano lasciare a Louis qualche indizio, ma Harry continuava a chiedersi come doveva apparire il viso del barista sorridente. Voleva che Louis fosse lì quando sarebbe ritornato al locale, anche se si era dimenticato il suo muffin ai mirtilli. 

Le piogge primaverili si abbatterono sulla città per tutta la settimana successiva, fornendo ad Harry una scusa perfetta per rifugiarsi al The Corner. Le lezioni private che impartiva non gli fruttavano abbastanza per pagarsi quattro dollari di latte, tre dollari di muffin e sette dollari di mancia, sì, sette, ma non riusciva a farne a meno, soprattutto da quando aveva realizzato che andava lì solo per Louis e per non starsene a far nulla. Niall, il comproprietario di Liam, era la mente dietro il The Corner (in contrasto con la totale empatia umana di Liam) ed aveva capito la totale incompatibilità tra Louis e il bar dopo soli tre giorni di lavoro. Per cercare di rimediare, quando Harry arrivava al locale ogni pomeriggio tra le diverse lezioni, chiedeva che fosse sempre Louis a servirlo. Il tremolio del ragazzo non migliorava, e Harry riceveva sempre la tazza con qualche goccia rovesciata sul legno del tavolo quattro, ma il liscio non gli aveva più versato niente addosso. Il riccio non riusciva a capire perché Louis avesse deciso di fare il barista, tra tutte le professioni, ma diventò la sua missione scoprire fino a quando il ragazzo con gli occhi blu e quel meraviglioso culo sarebbe rimasto assunto.   
Beh. Ad Harry piaceva convincersi del fatto che i suoi motivi fossero puramente egalitari, ma in realtà aveva anche uno scopo più egoistico. Mentre il riccio appariva al tavolo quattro giorno dopo giorno, l’atteggiamento burbero di Louis gradualmente si addolcì. Entro la fine della prima settimana aveva, infatti, memorizzato l’ordine solito di Harry ed aveva anche già imparato i suoi gusti in fatto di pasticceria, e alla fine, dopo due settimane, durante un mercoledì pomeriggio, chiamò Harry per nome, mentre le sue labbra si piegarono in una piccola curva che il riccio immaginò potesse trasformarsi presto in un sorriso.   
Ed Harry era entusiasta di questa evoluzione, più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere. Nel mondo dei quasi sorrisi di Louis, poteva fingere e dimenticare ed immaginare, perché Louis non sapeva nulla della sua operazione, o dell’incidente che l’aveva causata, o della vita precedente di Harry. A Louis sembrava un professionista dell’East Side che lasciava l’ottanta percento di mancia. Poteva recitare una parte senza la paura di essere scoperto; poteva presentarsi come sano ed integro, e Louis non avrebbe mai saputo la verità. Harry bramava degli occhi che lo guardassero come se fosse normale, forse gli concedeva anche una dignità che la sua caduta di prestigio lavorativo aveva infranto. Il The Corner vide solo il meglio di Harry Styles, un’esibizione di spensieratezza accompagnata dalla stimolazione della caffeina.   
Stando così le cose, Harry custodì ferocemente il suo piccolo segreto. Gemma si dimostrò un degno avversario, comunque. Conosceva Liam e Niall da molto più di Harry, e aveva insistito per andare al locale durante la sua visita mensile al fratello, dopo che lui si era fatto sfuggire di essere un assiduo frequentatore. Gemma non voleva essere da meno nel supporto dei loro amici e così Liam li accolse all’ingresso.   
“Gemma! Che bello rivederti! Harry, tu vuoi di nuovo Louis?”   
“Um...” Harry voleva, ovviamente, ma -   
“Lasciamelo chiamare, è sul retro a preparare i sandwich.”   
Harry si diresse verso il tavolo quattro, ma prima che potesse anche solo reclamare la sua solita sedia imbottita, Gemma ci si accomodò.   
“E’ davvero un posto carino, cavolo. Mi piacciono molto le decorazioni.”   
“Anche a me.” Harry si slacciò la felpa, mentre si sedeva sulla sedia di metallo; di solito sceglieva l’altra seduta tutti i giorni per questo motivo.   
“Pensi che Niall abbia già rubato dei biscotti vegani?” chiese Gemma, scorrendo entrambi i lati del menu.   
“Forse. Non ne ho davvero idea.” Harry soffocò un gemito quando le barre di metallo della sedia colpirono la sua spina dorsale.   
“Oh Harry, merda, mi sono dimenticata. Facciamo cambio.”   
“Sto bene, Gems -”   
“No, forza dai.” Gemma non accettò discussioni, facendolo alzare e accomodare sulla sedia imbottita.   
Harry voleva sorridere e ringraziarla, ma poi vide che Louis era apparso di fianco a loro, taccuino e penna in mano. Rimase a guardarli, con curiosità, le labbra semi-aperte, quasi come se stesse per chiedere una spiegazione. Le guance di Harry diventarono color cremisi alla realizzazione che stesse fingendo normalità.   
“Oh! Che tempismo. Avete dei muffin vegani o qualcosa del genere? Biscotti?” Gemma sorrise ampiamente a Louis, ovviamente.   
“Potremmo averli,” disse Louis con calma.   
“Grande, se li avete, io ne prendo uno. Sorprendimi. E... Uh... Un caramel macchiato, medio.”   
Louis ci mise come al solito parecchio tempo a segnarsi l’ordine, guadagnandosi un’occhiata stranita da parte di Gemma.   
“Io prendo il solito, grazie,” disse Harry, grato che Louis sapesse a memoria il suo ordine e che non dovesse mostrare le sue difficoltà nell’esprimersi davanti al ragazzo a Gemma.   
Louis se ne era appena andato, quando Gemma inclinò la testa e sussurrò. “Chiedi sempre di quel barista in particolare?”   
“Sì.” Una linea difensiva orribile, mixata ad un po’ di vergogna da parte di Harry. “Lui sa quello che mi piace.”   
“Lui è quello che ti piace, forse?”   
Harry arrossì ancora di più, fissando il tavolo. “Non farlo, per favore.”   
“Devi riprovarci, Harry. E’ passato un anno dall’intervento e non hai ancora baciato nessuno.”   
Harry la guardò torvo: questi incontri si trasformavano sempre in consigli non richiesti. “E come fai a saperlo?”   
“Beh, l’hai fatto?” lo sfidò lei.   
Harry si morse le labbra in segno di rassegnazione.   
“Un giorno dovrai farlo, lo sai? Non puoi passare tutta la tua vita a deprimerti per come stanno le cose.”   
Harry sentì la rabbia ribollire nel suo stomaco. “Questo è facile da dire per te.”   
“Ne sono consapevole. Ma qualcuno deve dirlo, e io sto correndo il rischio di subire la tua collera, pur di essere quel qualcuno.”   
“Che nobile.” Harry fissò un punto dietro di lei, la schiena che gli doleva, nonostante il cuscino sulla sedia.   
“Sai, mamma pensava che l’intervento ti avrebbe sciolto un po’, avrebbe bandito il “Re del Ghiaccio” per sempre. Io sapevo che lo avrebbe reso solo peggiore.”   
Con due dita Harry picchiettò sul tavolo. “Deve essere bello per te avere sempre ragione. Vuoi che ti regali una spilla per il tuo compleanno, o qualcosa del genere?”  
“Ho sempre sostenuto, e l’ho detto anche alla mamma, che penso sia colpa tua se le persone non riescono ad avvicinarsi a te. Tu costruisci dei muri, Harry. Sei come le fottute dighe olandesi.”   
“Questo non è assolutamente vero, ho un sacco di persone che mi stanno vicine. Tu ne conosci anche la maggior parte.”   
“Quindi,” Gemma si attorcigliò di capelli intorno ad un dito con la convinzione di un raptor che aveva già puntato la sua preda, “Il tuo confessionale sul letto di morte non significa niente, ora? Dovrei solo dimenticare che quel fiume di parole sia uscito dalla tua bocca?”   
“Ero in post-operatorio e drogato di morfina, Gemma.”   
“L’Harry drogato di morfina ha iniziato a piangere perché pensava di poter morire senza mai essere stato innamorato.”   
Per qualcuno che di solito si muoveva lento come una tartaruga, Louis scelse quel momento per materializzarsi rapidamente di fianco a loro, bilanciando gli ordini sul vassoio. Harry prese un profondo respiro e sperò che Louis fosse più concentrato sul portare le bevande che sull’ascoltarli, ma notando il suo sguardo blu fisso su di lui, tutte le sue speranze si affievolirono.   
Anche con tutti gli sforzi di Louis, un po’ delle loro bevande finì per rovesciarsi sui piattini, mentre venivano appoggiate sul tavolo. Gemma aprì leggermente la bocca per protestare, lanciò un’occhiata incredula a Louis, prima di ricordarsi le buone maniere. Harry si affrettò a sorridere al barista, sperando di distrarlo da sua sorella.   
“Grazie, Lou,” sussurrò, offrendogli delle scuse silenziose con gli occhi.   
“Ehm, sì. Fatemi sapere se volete dell’altro.”   
Harry potè sentire lo sguardo di Gemma passare attraverso il ragazzo, mentre tornava in cucina.   
“Cosa?” disse lui, finalmente.   
“Ha rovesciato metà delle nostre bevande.”   
“Non esagerare, è forse un quarto.” la guardò accigliato Harry.   
“Oh, mio Dio. Ma ti senti? Perché serve ai tavoli in quelle condizioni?”   
Harry prese un respiro profondo. “Non lo so.”   
Gemma scosse la testa, ma sorrise.   
“Lui... Lui in realtà mi ricorda me stesso, se vuoi saperlo.”   
Gemma morse un pezzo del biscotto vegano al cioccolato che Louis le aveva portato. “In realtà non hai nessuna forma di disabilità, Harry.”   
Harry prese un sorso del suo latte e aspettò troppo tempo prima di deglutire, tanto che si bruciò. Gemma non capiva; non lo avrebbe mai fatto.   
“Giusto.”   
Finirono i loro caffè parlando di argomenti più leggeri: i loro lavori, la loro mamma, i loro nipotini a casa. Gemma andò via per prima, insistendo per pagare per entrambi. Lasciò a Louis una mancia ordinaria e fu per quello che Harry rimase indietro, inventandosi la scusa di dover parlare con Liam. Quando Gemma uscì dal locale, lasciò altri dieci dollari sul tavolino.   
*   
Il fresco di Marzo si trasformò presto nel caldo appiccicoso della stagione dei fiori, tanto che Harry trovò petali sparsi per tutte le strade che percorreva di solito, che gli ricordarono matrimoni e red carpet delle principesse Disney. La primavera aveva il potere di far riempire le strade di persone ed essendone consapevole, Harry cercò di evitare di incontrare qualche conoscente. La sua fortuna terminò il giorno seguente sotto una magnolia.   
“Harry! Non sapevo fossi ancora in città!”   
Aiden Grimshaw. Organista. Gay esuberante, ma più importante: forse il più grande gossip nel mondo della musica classica di New York. Harry aveva deliberatamente silenziato i suoi post su Facebook già prima che si diplomassero.   
“Sì... Ancora qui pare. Tutto bene, Aiden?” Harry fece del suo meglio per comportarsi bene.   
“Oh bene, bene. L’ultima volta che ho sentito parlare di te era per un incidente, giusto? Stai bene ora, vero? Dovresti dirmi a cosa stai lavorando, giuro di non riuscire a stare dietro a tutti i pianisti che ci sono qui. Oh hey! Prendiamo un caffè, mi rifiuto di stare qui a farmi ricoprire di petali profumati!”  
Prima che Harry potesse protestare, Aiden lo aveva già trascinato nel caffè più vicino, il caffè dove, ovviamente, Harry si stava recando. Liam li vide entrare, e come il coscienzioso amico osservatore che era, chiamò Louis dalla cucina immediatamente.  
Mordendosi la lingua, Harry raggiunse il tavolo quattro. Aiden camminava molto più veloce di lui e battè Harry nell’accaparrarsi la sedia imbottita, lasciando Harry circa nella stessa situazione in cui si era trovato quando era andato lì con Gemma. L’orgoglio del riccio si rifiutò categoricamente di chiedergli di fare cambio. Ingoiò un gemito di dolore quando si sedette e si concentrò, invece, sul rispondere alle domande di Aiden, cercando di evitare di menzionare la completa disgrazia che la sua vita era diventata.   
“E quindi il prossimo mese incido al King’s College. Onestamente non pensavo che go-fund-me mi avrebbe permesso di racimolare qualcosa, ma ho avuto qualche generoso donatore che è davvero interessato ad avere tutta la collezione di Bach, quindi, questo è quanto. Ma non mi hai detto di te!”   
Anche se conosceva a memoria tutte le pietanze, Harry fece finta di guardare il menu. “Io, um, non ho fatto molto, onestamente. Mi sto riposando, sai.”   
Louis apparve dietro di loro. Il cuore di Harry perse un battito per il modo in cui lo sguardo del liscio si addolcì palesemente quando i loro occhi si incontrarono.   
“Cosa ti porto oggi, Harry?” chiese, con un tono dolce e gentile.   
“Il solito per me, Lou. Um, questo è il mio amico, Aiden. Aiden,” Harry indicò il cameriere, “Louis.”   
Confuso e un po’ seccato, Aiden diede un breve sguardo al menu e cominciò ad elencare, “Prenderò un caffè nero in tazza grande, ma con un po’ di crema a parte, se vuoi. E prenderò anche uno di questi muffin ai semi di papavero.”   
“Okay,” Louis si appuntò tutto lentamente, con le mani più tremanti del solito, “E quale crema vuoi? Latte intero, metà e metà, soia, mandorla?”  
“Sicuramente latte intero.”   
Louis annuì e segnò anche quello. Quando finì si voltò di nuovo verso Harry, dicendo, “Arrivo subito,” e sorridendogli appena. Harry non potè fare a meno di sentirsi colpito nel profondo da quel gesto.   
“E’ carino, no?” Aiden si morse il labbro mentre Louis si allontanava.   
“Dio.” Harry voleva picchiarlo. “Non ti sei già scopato tutti i gay di questa città?”   
“Non proprio. Tu, per esempio...”   
Harry sbuffò. “Non torniamo su quel discorso.”   
“Oh, dai, solo per divertirci. Onestamente, Harry, ho sempre voluto scopare un divo del Carnegie e tu eri la mia miglior opzione. Non mi sarei nemmeno dovuto preoccupare che potessi provare dei sentimenti per me! Quanto è perfetto?” Aiden si allungò sul tavolo fino a toccare la mano di Harry in modo comprensivo. “Eccetto che ora, beh, lo sai.”   
Harry si morse l’interno della guancia: la schiena cominciava a fargli male. “Eccetto cosa? Ho fatto un concerto lì.”   
“Sì, ma... Dolcezza,” Aiden alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Carnegie non conta se non ci hai suonato almeno tre volte. E pare che tu sia fuori dai giochi del tutto, eh?”   
Harry si irrigidì. “Perchè mi chiedi come sto se lo sai già?”   
“In realtà non lo so, ho solo sentito delle cose. Ovviamente non so se sono vere! E’ per quello che te lo sto chiedendo, amico.”   
“E cosa hai sentito esattamente?” Harry domandò, a disagio.   
“Solo che hai iniziato ad insegnare privatamente e che hai smesso di lavorare con Merio.”   
Harry chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, lasciandosi avvolgere dall’oscurità, per poi riaprirli. “Hai sentito bene.”  
“Tesoro!” disse Aiden, “Questo è esattamente il modo per farti dimenticare in una città del genere. Nemmeno in rete? Guarda, dimmi solo se c’è qualcosa che posso fare.”   
C’era in effetti qualcosa che potesse fare ed era alzarsi fottutamente dalla sedia di Harry prima che la schiena lo ammazzasse di dolore. Ma Aiden continuò.   
“Dovresti davvero fare delle esibizioni, qualcosa. E’ una spirale una volta che inizi ad insegnare ai marmocchi: stipendio, posizioni comode nelle scuole, e poi sparisci dalla circolazione. Così comune, così tragico.”   
Harry fissò il tavolo, cercando di concentrarsi sui granelli di sale sparsi sul tavolo. “Immagino di essere così, comune e tragico.”   
“Ehem.”   
Ovviamente Louis era lì.   
“Oh finalmente!” Aiden senza rendersene conto salvò Louis dalla difficoltà di dover distribuire entrambe le bevande prendendo il suo caffè e la sua crema dal vassoio. Harry aspettò pazientemente il suo, non guardando di proposito Louis, che rovesciò parte del contenuto della tazza, come al solito.   
“Sei nervoso, amico?” ridacchio Aiden, prendendo un sorso della sua bevanda bollente. “Non devi esserlo! Forse prima Harry era una piccola merda importante, ma...” Aiden si sciolse in una risatina e si allungò per pizzicare il braccio di Harry in quello che pensava fosse affetto.   
Harry forzò un sorriso in risposta, ma il suo stomaco aveva cominciato a tremare dalla tensione e se non si fosse sdraiato subito, non sarebbe stato in grado di tornare a casa a piedi.   
“Scusami un momento, Aiden,” gli sorrise, spingendo indietro la sedia e alzandosi, dirigendosi ai bagni.   
Una volta lì, si diresse verso il bagno dei disabili e, per quanto disgustoso fosse, si sdraiò per terra. I muscoli si distesero e dopo trenta secondi riuscì a respirare di nuovo. Mentre l’aria gli scorreva nei polmoni, le lacrime comparvero ai suoi occhi e la forza di gravità face il suo corso, facendogliele scorrere sulle guance.   
“Harry? Harry stai bene?”   
Lentamente, Harry voltò la testa e un’altra lacrima scappò dai suoi occhi. Da sotto il divisorio, vedeva Louis inginocchiato sul pavimento, con le mani sulle cosce.   
“Sto bene, sì.”   
“Sei per terra.”   
“Ti ho detto che sto bene, Lou. Grazie per aver controllato, ma va tutto bene.” Sapendo che non avrebbe ottenuto altro sollievo con Louis lì, Harry si alzò e aprì la porta. Louis se ne stava lì, davanti all’uscita, fissandolo negli occhi con sincera preoccupazione.   
“Il tuo amico là fuori... E’ un po’ un cazzone.”   
“Lo considero più come un intero dildo, onestamente.”   
“Qui, girati,” lo guidò Louis, prendendolo gentilmente per le spalle e facendolo girare sul posto. Le sue mani si posarono sulla schiena di Harry, pulendo i suoi vestiti. Con una sconvolgente mancanza di timidezza, Louis pulì persino il sedere di Harry e la parte posteriore delle sue cosce, prima di sistemargli i capelli. Quando finì, fece girare Harry di nuovo, porgendogli diversi pezzi di carta igienica, ciascuno somigliante ad una falena bianca tra le sue dita tremanti.   
“Abbastanza poco igienico. Non metterti a letto con questi,” lo avvertì Louis, i suoi occhi blu che riflettevano le luci fluorescenti del bagno con chiarezza.   
“Grazie,” sussurrò Harry, completamente imbarazzato.   
“Non dirlo neanche.” Per salutarlo, Louis strinse leggermente il suo avambraccio, e Harry notò per seconda volta che quando si toccavano, Louis non tremava.   
Tornò da Aiden più disorientato che infastidito, riuscendo in qualche modo a tollerare l’organista finchè non si separarono mezz’ora dopo. Harry non rivide Louis quel giorno, ma sentiva ancora il tocco del cameriere addosso come una bruciatura, che prudeva e lo aveva marchiato, ricordandogli che era passato così tanto tempo da quando qualcuno gli aveva dimostrato fisicamente affetto l’ultima volta.   
Più tardi quella sera, Harry decise semplicemente di restare sotto la doccia e lasciare che l’acqua calda gli strappasse di dosso il fastidio che aveva provato quel giorno. Il calore sciolse i suoi muscoli tesi e rilassò un po’ le braccia. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di incanalare quella serenità, ma il suo cervello prese una direzione completamente diversa, facendogli sentire di nuovo la pioggia battente di quel giorno, che si infrangeva sui marciapiedi di New York, preparando il terreno per il disastro.   
Alle due lezione con Merio, alle quattro e mezza devo chiamare per le prove, alle sei e un quarto-   
Harry non finì mai quei pensieri. L’uscita frettolosa di qualcuno dalla porta di un droghiere lo spinse giù dal marciapiede, sulla strada, i suoi piedi incapaci di tenerlo in equilibrio. Il taxi si stava già fermando, motivo per cui non lo colpì così forte da ucciderlo. A volte Harry sarebbe voluto poter tornare indietro e cambiare quel dettaglio.  
Gemma sosteneva che sarebbe dovuto essere grato per quell’incidente o non avrebbero mai trovato il tumore. Harry non aveva mai notato i dieci chili in più che crescevano sotto la sua cassa toracica, anche se forse avrebbe dovuto. Anche allora, però, quando aveva dovuto allentare la cintura o indossare dei vestiti più larghi sulla vita, non aveva mai pensato che qualcosa potesse essere sbagliato in lui; i suoi addominali erano sempre stati un po’ morbidi e non era ingrassato così tanto da sembrare incinta o altro.   
Harry ricordò di aver aspettato per sei ore nella sala d’attesa ben illuminata dell’ospedale di New York, con Gemma al suo fianco. Per i paramedici le sue ferite erano minime, ma erano comunque obbligati ad eseguire una serie di test strumentali, in quanto era svenuto per strada e poi aveva provato il dolore più forte della sua vita, una volta sveglio. Una tac aveva rivelato un tumore lacerato e, per paura di uno shock settico, lo avevano portato subito in sala operatoria. Non gli è stato concesso molto tempo per i saluti, e aveva solo avuto modo di dire a Gemma di riferire alla loro mamma che le voleva bene, prima di essere portato via dai medici.   
Harry ricorda di essersi svegliato ore dopo in una stanza d’ospedale con una sensazione di vuoto e di prosciugamento. Aveva guardato in basso per vedere il suo stomaco concavo ed aveva alzato la vestaglia da operazione con le dita ancora intorpidite per scorgere per la prima volta la cicatrice lunga 22 centimetri che intersecava verticalmente il suo addome. Era rossa e scura, con i bordi incrostati di colla chirurgica e strisce di nastro bianco che la tenevano insieme.   
Harry fece scorrere le dita sulla cicatrice mentre l’acqua lo colpiva. Durante l’anno passato era diminuito il rossore, ma non il dolore. Il dolore sarebbe sempre rimasto impigliato anche negli altri organi, causando indigestioni, si sarebbe bloccato lì, diventando definitivo, impedendogli di indossare qualsiasi cosa con una cintura prominente. Ma il dolore della cicatrice era minimo comparato a quello alla schiena. I medici avevano aspirato l’intera cavità addominale di Harry, muovendo e sostituendo alcuni organi; questo, in aggiunta alla mancanza fisica del tumore (che sosteneva il suo torso e gradualmente sostituiva i suoi muscoli addominali), significava che sedersi senza supporto per cinque minuti lo portava ad un dolore accecante, così come reggersi in piedi senza aiuto. Durante i primi mesi dopo l’operazione, Harry non sapeva come far tornare il suo corpo a funzionare di nuovo, e aveva spinto decisamente troppo per recuperare le sue capacità al pianoforte, causando una strana sovracompensazione della spalla destra. Quello aveva portato ai suoi problemi attuali: braccio destro e dita spesso immobili.   
Spense l’acqua e uscì attentamente dalla doccia, con lo specchio di Zayn che gli ricordò la sua condizione ancora prima di potersi avvolgere un asciugamano intorno al corpo nudo. Appariva così debole. Le sue spalle erano costantemente piegate, come se si dovesse trasformare in un bozzolo. La cicatrice brillava vividamente dopo il calore della doccia, come una crepa nel suo corpo che mostrava i carboni ardenti presenti all’interno.   
Solo lui aveva toccato la cicatrice dal fatidico giorno. Nessuna delle persone a cui voleva bene ne aveva percorso i bordi rialzati o la pelle raggrinzita intorno. Il marchio disgustò Harry, e non poteva immaginare che qualcuno lo trovasse gestibile, per non dire tollerabile. Poteva ancora scopare e farsi scopare da dietro, suppose, ma nonostante la sua reputazione da uomo di ghiaccio, ad Harry piaceva molto baciare i suoi amanti e rimanere abbracciati petto sul petto, sentire i loro battiti cardiaci, leccare i loro capezzoli e le loro mascelle. Pianse con la consapevolezza di non poter provare più quelle sensazioni.   
Alla fine si tirò l’asciugamano sulle spalle e si diresse nella sua stanza, grato per l’oscurità che lo circondava, la fioca illuminazione dell’appartamento di Zayn e la promessa di un’altra notte solitaria. Harry si convinse che eliminare il rischio di essere rifiutato era bello tanto quanto essere amato.   
*   
Il giorno seguente, Harry notò immediatamente i cuscini entrando al The Corner. Realizzati in tessuto dai colori vivaci, erano stati fissati su ogni sedia presente nel locale. Sulla panca già imbottita di fianco al tavolo quattro c’era un ulteriore cuscinetto, appoggiato al muro; la sua presenza fece sciogliere il cuore di Harry. In attesa, si sedette posizionando il cuscino contro la zona lombare. Sebbene l’imbottitura rendeva già la seduta confortevole, quella nuova aggiunta portò la comodità allo step successivo. Un sospiro beato sfuggì dalla sua bocca e chiuse gli occhi, godendosi il momento.   
“Approvi, quindi?”   
Forse aveva sospirato facendo troppo rumore.   
“Oh, sì, suppongo.”   
“Supponi.” Un luccichio brillò negli occhi di Louis, e lo stomaco di Harry prese a vorticare. Non aveva bisogno di chiedere chi aveva avuto l’idea di aggiungere quei cuscini, eppure non riuscì a ringraziare Louis a parole. Invece, disse,   
“Posso cambiare ordine rispetto al solito oggi?”   
“Non lo so. Puoi?”   
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, percependo del calore espandersi sulle sue guance. “Va bene, va bene. Un frappuccino. Con tanto cioccolato.”   
Louis si morse il labbro nel debole tentativo di nascondere un sorriso. “Sapevo che avresti rotto il guscio uno di questi giorni.”   
Harry sentì una strana sensazione all’inguine mentre guardava Louis scrivere scrupolosamente il suo ordine; le lunghe ciglia sbattevano delicatamente ad ogni sollevamento della penna.   
“Non stavi scommettendo su quando lo avrei cambiato con Liam, vero?” lo stuzzicò Harry, sperando che il suo tono non fosse sembrato tenero come lui stesso lo aveva percepito.   
“Non sono uno scommettitore, no. Ma è quasi estate, chi vorrebbe un caffè caldo con queste temperature? Ho solo fatto una deduzione, onestamente.”   
Harry cercò di sorridere senza mostrare le fossette. Fallì. “Potresti fare l’investigatore con una mente così.”   
Louis inclinò la testa e si leccò le labbra per stuzzicarlo. “Non è una brutta idea. Se mi servirà un Dottor Watson ti farò sicuramente sapere.”   
Mentre Harry guardava la splendida schiena di Louis allontanarsi, non potè fare a meno di chiedersi se Louis avesse intenzione di rendere la frase così gay quanto gli era sembrata. Di sicuro Holmes e Watson erano canon.   
Harry ebbe ancora un po’ di tempo per crogiolarsi riguardo la sua relazione con Louis, perché tutto precipitò un paio di giorni dopo. Il primo sabato estivo di New York significava frenesia ovunque, e il The Corner non era un’eccezione. Impossibilitato a sedersi al tavolo quattro (due adorabili donne anziane glielo avevano rubato), Harry scelse un tavolo piccolo e appartato, vicino al retro del locale, di nuovo grato che fossero stati aggiunti cuscini in tutte le sedie. Attese l’arrivo di Louis con parecchia impazienza.   
Quando finalmente si materializzò con un grande vassoio pieno di drink in precario equilibrio tra le sue mani tremanti, il cuore di Harry fece un balzo nel suo petto, e cercò velocemente Liam, che individuò a metà strada tra la cassa e la cucina. Fece un cenno al suo amico e Liam si precipitò da lui, con la mente totalmente da un’altra parte.   
“Um, Louis serve anche altri tavoli?”   
“Brittany mi ha avvisato di essere malata, tipo, due ore fa e non ho altre opzioni. Guarda questo posto! Vuoi solo un frappè, di nuovo? Niall sta arrivando, in realtà, te lo porterà lui. Ci potrebbe volere qualche minuto. Scusa,” disse Liam offrendogli una smorfia di scusa mentre si girava, quasi scivolava per terra, ma riusciva ad allontanarsi sulle sue gambe.   
Harry iniziò a mangiarsi nervosamente le unghie, osservando ogni movimento di Louis e ripetendo una silenziosa Ave Maria ogni volta che portava un ordine ad un tavolo. Con sollievo, Louis sembrava cavarsela abbastanza bene, a parte gli sguardi insoddisfatti di alcuni clienti che avevano visto cadere un terzo delle loro bevande sui tavolini.   
Fu tutta colpa dell’urlo di un bambino. Mentre Louis stava posando una grande tazza di tè su un tavolo, un bambino urlò all’improvviso. Harry vide quasi al rallentatore la concentrazione di Louis vacillare. Non rovesciò l’intera bevanda addosso alla donna, perché riuscì a posare la tazza in verticale sul tavolo, ma una quantità considerevole di tè finì comunque sui vestiti della donna, che urlò,   
“Sei un idiota! Questo è cashmere!”   
“Mi dispiace così tanto, signora, gliene porterò subi-”   
“Non ti azzardare a fare niente! Perché un bambino maldestro come te sta servendo ai tavoli? Dov’è il tuo capo?”   
La donna fece una tale confusione da far piombare l’intero caffè nel silenzio più assoluto, a parte il bambino che ancora strillava. Liam apparve dalla cucina alcuni momenti più tardi, passandosi una mano sulla fronte mentre si avvicinava alla cliente infuriata, scusandosi con un tono dispiaciuto, come se stesse cercando di domare un cavallo imbizzarrito. Harry non riuscì a sentire le parole precise, ma solo la riposta della donna che risuonò forte e chiara.   
“Questo è un servizio di qualità? Ti aspetti che io frequenti il tuo locale quando mi viene rovesciato addosso del tè caldo senza nessuno scrupolo?”   
“No, va bene, Liam,” la voce di Louis, benchè dolce, attraversò tutto il locale. “Ho più che sprecato la mia occasione. Continui pure a frequentare questo locale quando vorrà, signora, è un posto meraviglioso, glielo assicuro. Non sarò qui.”   
Lasciando la sua bevanda a metà, Harry si alzò mentre Louis si tolse il grembiule e marciò in direzione della cucina, seguito da Liam, che cercava di farlo desistere. Non curandosi del fatto che gli altri clienti lo potessero trovare strano, anche Harry li seguì.   
Quando li raggiunse, Louis e Liam erano già usciti dal locale dall’ingresso posteriore, nel tiepido pomeriggio di Maggio.   
“E’ solo una signora, Louis, per l’amor di Dio! Nessuno ti sta licenziando.”   
“Non importa, mi sono preso in giro da solo per un po’, è tempo di smettere. Niall lo sa, e anche tu lo sai. Fare finta che non sia così non lo renderà più semplice.”   
“Almeno rimani finchè non trovi un altro lavoro. Dio, Louis, non hai nemmeno -”   
A questo punto Liam vide Harry e smise di parlare, con un’espressione preoccupata. Continuò in modo più dolce. “Lou, fammi sapere, okay? Quando hai sistemato le cose.” Diede una piccola pacca ad Harry e tornò dentro, come un cucciolo bagnato.   
“Stai bene?” chiese Harry, non sapendo assolutamente cosa dire.   
“Certo che sì. E’ solo tempo di andare avanti.” Louis osservò il cielo azzurro sopra di lui e si mise le mani tremanti sui fianchi.   
“In un altro bar?”   
“Ora non mi sembra la mossa migliore, vero?” lo stuzzicò Louis, sorridendogli in modo triste.   
Harry fece una pausa, prendendo un respiro profondo prima di fare la sua domanda a Louis. “Me lo chiedo da un po’, um, perché lavori qui. Non hai sempre fatto il cameriere, vero?”   
Le sopracciglia di Louis si alzarono. “Cosa intendi?”   
“Le persone come te non sono solo baristi, solo questo. Ci dev’essere dell’altro.”   
Le dita tremanti di Louis scavarono più in profondità nei suoi fianchi, tirando la camicia fino a far formare pieghe che riflettevano quelle presenti sul suo viso sconcertato.   
“Le persone come me?”   
Harry sorrise leggermente. “Sai cosa intendo, Louis, non fare finta di non saperlo.”   
Ma invece di sorridere, le narici di Louis si dilatarono.   
“Sai che in realtà... Wow,” Louis sorrise irritato guardando un grattacielo, “Pensavo, in realtà ho davvero creduto che qualcuno avesse finalmente... Che tu fossi la prima persona dopo tutto questo tempo...” Il suo tono si alzò leggermente. “Questo è quello che sono. Sono un cameriere disoccupato, e valgo tanto quando chiunque altro sulla tua assurda scala gerarchica del capitalismo”  
Harry sentì il suo ego bruciare, colpito dalle parole di Louis. “Non intendevo-”   
“Sta’ zitto, non ho finito, signorino,” Louis si girò verso di lui. “Vedo come mi guardi. Non ci credo di aver pensato che a te importasse davvero, venivi ogni giorno, mi lasciavi delle mance ridicole... Devo essere un mistero, no? Perché nessuno che è “solo un barista” potrebbe essere un tuo pari, vero? Potrebbe mai essere interessante per te?”   
“Non ho mai detto nulla di tutto questo, non intendevo che-”   
“Non sono una specie di progetto per il tuo tempo libero, Harry. Nonostante come mi classifichi, io non mi vergogno di me stesso.”   
“Dio!” Harry si passò le dita tra i ricci, con il cuore che batteva decisamente troppo veloce, il mondo che girava al di fuori del suo controllo. “Cazzo, non intendevo nessuna di quelle cose, Louis! Semplicemente... Mi chiedevo perché tu... Perché pensavo fossimo amici!”   
“Amici?” sbuffò Louis. Per un breve momento Harry pensò di poter vedere i suoi occhi farsi liquidi. “Chiaramente siamo entrambi oggetti danneggiati, ma questo non ci rende amici. Gli amici sono onesti gli uni con gli altri, e penso che entrambi abbiamo mentito all’altro fin dall’inizio, giusto?” Louis tirò fuori una sigaretta e un accendino dalla tasca. “Vai avanti con la tua vita e dimenticati di me, Harry. Sono sicuro che anche io farò lo stesso.”   
Stordito e arrossato per l’imbarazzo, Harry si voltò e si allontanò, con uno strano torpore che alleviava il suo dolore alla schiena. Non si guardò indietro per vedere Louis accendersi la sigaretta, anche se potè sentire il rumore dell’accendino. Quando smise di camminare era quasi arrivato a casa, evitando la metropolitana. La schiena gli faceva male di nuovo, terribilmente, ma fu grato di provare dolore fisico, perché c’era dell’altro che gli stava causando dolore e non era dovuto all’operazione. Aveva sempre pensato che avrebbe ricevuto rifiuti per colpa delle cicatrici sul suo corpo e si era preparato per quei momenti; non aveva mai considerato di poter essere rifiutato per il suo cuore, completamente normale.


	3. Capitolo tre

Harry non riusciva a tornare al The corner. Un mal di testa persistente lo affliggeva, probabilmente il risultato dell’abbandono improvviso di caffeina, ma malgrado ciò, solo il pensiero del caffè gli faceva rivoltare lo stomaco.   
Fece del suo meglio per tappare il crescente rimpianto al petto, raccontandosi che Louis era stata soltanto una cotta sciocca, semplicemente un sintomo del male di primavera. Se Zayn aveva notato il suo umore un po' più nero del solito, gentilmente non lo faceva notare.  
“Stai passando una buona giornata, Harreh?” chiese mentre Harry entrava in cucina con ‘l’intento di procurarsi del cibo’ stampato sul viso.  
“Va bene, credo,” si sforzò di essere gentile. “Tu?”  
“Non mi lamento. Anche se la 1 puzzava di piscio stanotte.”  
“Mica è sempre così?”  
Zayn gli sorrise e finì di lavare i piatti. “Solo quando l’odore di sudore non è più forte.”  
Harry sapeva che il suo coinquilino voleva solo tirarlo su di morale, ma Harry non poteva essere tirato su di morale. Quella notte segnava l’anniversario dell’ARD, la competizione alla quale era stato obbligato a rinunciare a causa dell’operazione, e abbinato al dolore dovuto alla mancanza di Louis, lo spirito di Harry assomigliava a quello di una foglia decadente.   
“E’ un po’ tardi per chiedertelo dato che ho già detto di sì, ma non ti dà fastidio un po’ di compagnia per alcune settimane, vero?” domandò Zayn, il viso speranzoso mentre finiva di impilare in modo precario una ciotola sopra due Tupperware.  
Harry estrasse una busta di insalata e qualche pomodoro dal frigorifero, decidendo di non impiegare troppi neuroni nella ricorrente domanda di Zayn riguardo agli ospiti. “Suppongo vada bene,” farfugliò.  
“Starà sul divano, non ti starà per niente tra i piedi, ne sono certo. E’ un mio amico della galleria. Ti piacerà.”  
Harry fece spallucce. “Okay.” Non poteva davvero fregargliene nulla.  
“Ha perso il lavoro alcuni giorni fa e il suo affittuario era uno stronzo. Quindi ti va bene se prende il divano?”  
“Sì, Zayn, non mi importa. Va bene.”  
Harry cominciò a condire l’insalata, tagliuzzando alcune cipolle verdi e tagliando a metà un avocado da aggiungere a un’ampia dose di ceci, quasi dimenticandosi dell’ospite di Zayn in arrivo, finché il loro campanello sgangherato non suonò pochi minuti dopo.   
Si lasciò cadere su uno degli sgabelli molto artistici ma incredibilmente scomodi di Zayn e iniziò a mangiare l’insalata mentre il moro correva verso il corridoio, gridando, “Arrivo, bebes!”   
Harry sentì la serratura sbloccarsi e la porta aprirsi. “Benvenuto!”  
Il rumore della valigia che veniva trascinata dentro la piccola entrata mascherò la voce dell’ospite finché lui e Zayn non sorpassarono l’angolo della cucina.  
“Mi dispiace irrompere così, e non te lo avrei chiesto, se-”  
“Come se non faresti lo stesso e di più per me, idiota.”  
Harry smise di masticare, un pezzo di lattuga che si incastrò artisticamente fuori dalla sua bocca mentre fissava Louis preso dallo shock.  
“Porca puttana” Louis imprecò, lasciando cadere la valigia.  
Zayn li guardò con aria assente. “Vi conoscete?”  
Harry annuì nello stesso momento in cui Louis scosse la testa e disse, “Solo di vista".  
“Oh...” Zayn avvertì la tensione e si accinse a placarla. “Beh, uh, questo è il mio coinquilino Harry, è un pianista. Harry, questo è il mio vecchio amico Louis.”  
“E io che pensavo che fossi un ragazzo ricco dell’East Side,” rifletté Louis, ignorando l’introduzione di Zayn, le labbra strette.  
“Harry? Ha debuttato alla Carnegie più di un anno fa, non è vero babes? Ma non è assolutamente ricco. Gli farei pagare molto di più d’affitto se lo fosse,” lo stuzzicò Zayn.  
Louis alzò semplicemente le sopracciglia. “Huh. Ho sempre creduto ci fosse di più di quello che volevi far vedere. Hai una specie di luce. Ha senso ora.”   
A Harry non piaceva sentirsi ripetere le stesse parole che aveva usato lui. Sbuffò e prese la ciotola di insalata, tenendola abbracciata a sé come un’armatura, imbarazzato, pieno di vergogna, arrabbiato. “Sono contento che tutto abbia senso ora.”  
Si incamminò lungo il corridoio e non troppo velatamente chiuse la porta della stanza. Zayn e Louis parlavano al limite dell’udibilità, perciò Harry non riusciva a godersi del tutto la sua insalata, dato che prendeva delle pause dal masticare ogni secondo per poterli sentire tra un morso e l'altro. All’inizio si scambiarono solo convenevoli e parlarono di conoscenze in comune, ma poi le loro voci si abbassarono e Harry d’istinto premette l’orecchio alla porta, disperato nel distinguere le parole.   
“E’ stato brutto?”  
“Beh, l’ho incontrato dopo, ovviamente. Ma direi di sì. Non credo sia stato in grado di esibirsi da allora.”  
“Riesco ad essere proprio un coglione.”  
“Sta bene, non preoccuparti. Harry è solo un tipo strano; è lunatico la maggior parte dei giorni, onestamente, a malapena sorride.”  
“Sorrideva sempre al caffè.”  
“Sì, beh...” la pausa di Zayn conteneva più significato di qualsiasi altra parola. “Forse ha una cotta per te. E’ diventato rosso ed è scappato.”  
Louis non rispose per alcuni secondi, facendo affondare ancora più in profondità lo spirito già mortificato di Harry.  
“Non credo, Zaynie. Le persone non hanno più cotte per me.”  
Nonostante i suoi migliori sforzi quella sera, Harry non poteva evitare la cucina per sempre. Alla fine gli venne sete. Quando emerse dalla stanza trovò Louis accucciato sul divano, un tablet in grembo, la lampada del tavolo che lo illuminava. Alzò lo sguardo su Harry dal bozzolo di coperte, anche se era piena estate.  
“Non puoi avere freddo,” borbottò Harry, riempiendosi la tazza, il respiro che quasi lo attaccava dallo shock di vedere gli zigomi di Louis illuminati.  
“L’aria condizionata è un po’ fredda. Non sono abituato a ghiacciarmi il culo.”  
“Puoi aumentarla, sai.”  
Louis si mosse, spostando le gambe. “Zayn ha detto che deve rimanere così per il piano.”  
Harry chiuse il rubinetto di scatto, sbuffando. Non toccava il suo piccolo Grand da mesi. “Non importa. Aumentala e basta.”  
“Non rovinerò il tuo piano, Harry. Sei un pianista, sarebbe come distruggere l’ufficio di qualcuno.”  
“E’ solo l’accordatura,” Harry si passò una mano sul viso, “E non sono più un pianista comunque. Quindi.”  
Louis alzò le sopracciglia. “Ho sentito che impartisci lezioni, però?”  
“Lo faccio. Quello è quello che fa la gente quando fa schifo ad esibirsi: insegna. Senti,” Harry prese un gran respiro, impaziente di strappare del tutto la sua già diroccata illusione, solo per finirla una volta per tutte. Louis già si aspettava il peggio.   
“Ero davvero un gran pianista, e poi un taxi mi è venuto addosso e mi hanno trovato uno stupido tumore e ora sono un pianista di merda con un corpo di merda e con prospettive di merda. Va bene? Ora sai perché passo giorni a bere caffè e a sembrare arrogante.”  
Harry non rimase per vedere la reazione di Louis alla sua invettiva di autocommiserazione.   
Sprofondò di nuovo in camera sua e ancora una volta sbatté la porta prepotentemente, felice di mettere un nuovo muro tra di lui e il resto del mondo.  
*  
Per la settimana successiva, Harry iniziò a temere di svegliarsi al mattino e tornare a casa la sera.  
L’intero fottuto appartamento aveva iniziato a puzzare come Louis, la doccia aveva l’odore del suo shampoo, il soggiorno puzzava del suo alito mattutino e di capelli non lavati; addirittura l’ingresso portava con sè l’odore delle sue scarpe (che mai si preoccupava di indossare con le calze, anche nel calore dell’estate newyorkese). Era troppo. Quello, e il vederlo accovacciato sul divano ogni mattina, lui che gli ballava attorno in cucina mentre preparavano la colazione, il sentire le sue chiacchiere mattutine con Zayn, il condividere un fottuto bagno - tutto questo aveva iniziato a portare Harry verso la pazzia.  
Si sentiva costantemente al limite, costantemente attivo, costantemente sotto esame, anche nella solitudine della sua casa.   
E avrebbe potuto fermarlo, avrebbe potuto continuare la sua vita giorno per giorno senza cambiamenti, come Zayn, ma il suo orgoglio ebbe la meglio. Non avrebbe permesso a Louis di vederlo sussultare dal dolore quando si piegava per prendere uno yogurt dal frigorifero. Non avrebbe permesso a Louis di vederlo mentre camminava in modo innaturale dopo una lunga giornata o avvolto nei suoi consueti cuscinetti termici e borse del ghiaccio. Harry non riusciva a sfuggire al fatto che gli importava che Louis sapesse, non riusciva ad abbandonare questa stupida fantasia che, forse, Louis lo riusciva a trovare attraente e desiderabile. Ma mentre ogni giorno si usurava, la determinazione di Harry si affievoliva. Era stanco. Le cose facevano male. Aveva bisogno di abbassare la guardia e ricaricarsi senza mettere su una scenetta degna di un attore ogni volta che aveva bisogno di bere.  
Quando arrivò a casa il mercoledì seguente, la casa sembrava vuota, perciò pensò che fosse sicuro far cadere la maschera. E un po' di viveri. Aveva riempito due buste grandi al Trader Joe’s della 72esima prima di salire sulla 1 verso casa. La spesa era faticosa da portare dalla stazione fino all’appartamento, ma rifiutò di tirarsi dietro un carrello. Rifiutò di far vedere che portare due buste pesanti gli veniva difficile. Ovviamente, il suo orgoglio aveva un prezzo, e quando finalmente ebbe oltrepassato la porta, la sua schiena cedette e lasciò cadere le borse sul pavimento.  
Non facendo nemmeno caso all’odore delle scarpe di Louis nelle narici, si sdraiò sulla piastrella fredda dell’entrata e chiuse gli occhi. Alcune volte il dolore passava prima su una superficie dura piuttosto che su una morbida, come il suo letto.  
“Harry?”  
Cazzo.  
Stringendo forte la mandibola per evitare di lasciare uscire un gemito, Harry si rimise in piedi, gli occhi che subirono l’improvviso afflusso di sangue. Confuso, si appoggiò contro l’anta dell’armadio e cercò a fatica di incontrare lo sguardo preoccupato di Louis.  
“Stai bene?”  
“Sto bene, sì-” ma non appena Harry lo disse, un altro tremore lo pervase e, incapace di controllarlo, scivolò di nuovo sul pavimento.  
Louis si inginocchiò di fianco a lui prima che Harry lo potesse fermare. “Forza, sdraiati piano, ecco ci siamo,” diede istruzioni Louis, portandosi Harry sul grembo.   
Cullò la testa di Harry sulle cosce e lo fece mettere sdraiato con il corpo dritto.  
“Hai portato quelle borse per tutto il tragitto da one57?”   
Gli occhi chiusi strizzati, un nodo in gola, Harry sussurrò un flebile, “Sì.”  
“Sei davvero un coglione testardo.” Louis accentuò questa definizione tirando un riccio di Harry.   
Harry inspirò, pronto a rilasciare una serie di piagnucolii, sulla difensiva, ma Louis zittì l’imminente sfogo appoggiando delicatamente le mani sulla cassa toracica di Harry.   
“Che stai facendo?” domandò Harry dopo un momento, dopo che aveva sentito un lieve formicolio partire dai palmi di Louis.  
“Shhh. Sto facendo pratica su di te.”  
“Prat—“  
“Shh!”  
Harry rimase in silenzio, confuso, ma stranamente, sentendo molto meno dolore. Registrò una sorta di liberazione nel suo petto quando ingollò una boccata d’aria, stupito del fatto che sembrava stesse respirando per la prima volta.   
Prima che avesse la possibilità di chiedere una spiegazione, Louis fece scivolare le mani sull’area della cicatrice di Harry. La sensazione di formicolio si moltiplicò, e la pancia di Harry si lasciò andare in diversi rumori. In imbarazzo, cercò di contorcersi.  
“Va bene, è così che so che sta funzionando. Cazzo, cosa ti hanno combinato? E’ come se tutti i tuoi organi fossero nel posto sbagliato.”  
Qualcosa di appiccicoso vicino alla colonna vertebrale di Harry si lasciò andare, come un artiglio che si ritrae. “Lo sono davvero? Cosa?”  
“Shh.”  
“Mi hai fatto una domanda!”  
“Era una domanda retorica, lo vedo che sono stati spostati. L’operazione ti ha davvero devastato, non è vero? Anche questa è una domanda retorica.”  
Dopo un altro minuto di silenzio Louis mosse le mani per afferrare Harry sotto le braccia e sostenerlo in posizione eretta, poi si alzò mentre trascinava in piedi Harry con sè.  
“Ti senti un po’ meglio?”  
E Harry si sentiva meglio.  
“Lo so, è fottutamente strano. Questa terapista che vedo me lo ha insegnato, ma lo ha fatto su di me, sai. Energia di guarigione. Terapia viscerale, di preciso. Alcune volte usa anche dei cristalli, e pensavo che fosse tutto falso all’inizio, ma ho fatto dei progressi. Credo che potresti averne più bisogno di me, onestamente, funziona meglio sul corpo che sulla mente.”  
Harry lo guardò a bocca aperta, guardò questo enigma di uomo, i suoi occhi grandi, blu, luminosi, le sue mani, premute fino a poco prima sul corpo di Harry completamente immobili, e che ora tremavano appena sui fianchi.  
“Lascia che le prenda io,” continuò Louis, mordendosi il labbro e abbassandosi per prendere la spesa di Harry.  
“No, davvero, riesco-”  
“Per amor di Dio, sciocco arrogante! Va’ a sdraiarti prima che ti obblighi con la forza.” Louis gli lanciò un’occhiataccia prima di allontanarsi con le buste di Harry. Ripreso sonoramente, Harry sgattaiolò nella sua camera e gattonò sul letto, il sangue che ancora pulsava dove le dita di Louis si erano poggiate momenti prima.  
Si addormentò, inaspettatamente, e si svegliò supino alcune ore più tardi, trovando oscurità completa fuori. Stranamente, la schiena non gli faceva molto male quando si voltò. Quasi impaurito di verificare il sollievo, si alzò in piedi e si stiracchiò.  
Non si stava sbagliando, il dolore si era davvero affievolito rispetto all’inizio della giornata. Confuso e intimidito, Harry vagò verso la cucina dove trovò Louis che stava facendo saltare in padella del soffritto.  
“Mi sono addormentato,” confessò Harry, sbadigliando.  
“Immaginavo. Ti senti ancora bene?”  
“Sì. Stranamente, sì. Non sei un tipo di mago, vero?” fece un piccolo ghigno Harry.  
“Nope. Mi prendi due piatti, per favore?”  
Harry obbedì. “Hai compagnia per cena?” domandò, non prestando attenzione ai segnali.  
“Ho preparato la cena per te, Harry. Beh, l’ho preparata per me e ne ho fatta in più per te e ho rubato tipo metà dei tuoi peperoni per farla. Spero non ti dispiaccia.”  
Harry fece spallucce, ma il suo stomaco brontolò al delizioso profumo, tradendolo. Fece per sedersi al tavolo della cucina, ma Louis lo fermò.  
“Mangi in camera tua di solito perché le sedie di Zayn fanno schifo, vero?”  
Harry annuì, anche se si era recluso anche per altre ragioni, ultimamente.  
“Sediamoci sul divano, okay?”  
“Nessuna regola riguardo il mangiare qualcosa sul letto, allora?” lo stuzzicò Harry, sorpreso del fatto che una battuta fosse scivolata fuori dalle sue labbra.  
“Prometto che sarò fuori di qui presto, così potrai riavere il tuo divano, non preoccuparti.”  
Harry si sedette. “Non sono preoccupato.”  
I loro sguardi si incrociarono per un momento prima che Louis gli porgesse una delle forchette che stava tenendo in mano. “Non dire mai a Zayn quanto sia buono, non deve sapere che so cucinare. Pensa che io sia negato, ma amo queste ricette di famiglia un po’ troppo. Smetterà di prepararmi da mangiare se lo scopre.”  
Era delizioso. “Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me,”   
Harry rigirò il boccone di verdure nel piatto.  
Louis smise di masticare e ingoiò, il suo atteggiamento cambió leggermente non appena incontrò di nuovo gli occhi di Harry. “Anche il tuo lo è con me.”  
Brividi corsero lungo la colonna vertebrale di Harry al suono delle parole, e anche se sapeva perfettamente bene cosa intendesse Louis, non poté fare a meno di chiedere: “Che vuoi dire?”  
Louis gli sorrise tristemente. “Solo... Puoi smetterla, è francamente un po’ estenuante vederti ogni giorno.”  
Harry si sentì punto nell'orgoglio.  
“Allora non guardarmi.”  
“Harry.”  
La tenerezza nello sguardo di Louis prevalse sull’ego offeso di Harry, e si leccò le labbra e diede un cenno sottile a Louis. Non poteva sopportare oltre, ma Louis accettò il gesto comunque, e mangiarono il resto del pasto in silenzio prima che Harry ritornasse a letto.  
*  
La settimana si concluse malamente per Harry. I suoi sei studenti del venerdì erano miseramente impreparati e finì con l’insegnare loro ritmi base mentre batteva a tempo con le mani.  
Durante il viaggio di ritorno a casa in metro, mise il broncio per la sua discesa sociale da esibizioni elevate ai fondamenti banali dell’istruzione musicale. Mentre saliva i sei piani fino all’appartamento di Zayn in ascensore, percepì un colpo di malinconia pervaderlo; quando raggiunse la sua camera, tolse la polvere dalla copertura del piano e aprì il coperchio. Troppo cosciente della schiena che gli doleva, si sedette tuttavia sul panchetto regolabile.  
Gli mancava. Dio, gli mancava fottutamente troppo. Si sentiva intrappolato senza di lui, bloccato, vicino allo scoppiare in qualsiasi momento. Gemma lo aveva chiamato drammatico la prima volta che lo aveva visto piangere per la sua musica, quando si era seduto al piano sei settimane dopo l’operazione, i suoi muscoli non riconoscevano più il percorso e la sua cicatrice non gli permetteva nemmeno di sedersi in posizione eretta. Le sue spalle si erano avvicinate alle orecchie, sempre più strette nel tentativo di tenere le braccia sopra i tasti. Era riuscito a creare rumore, sì, era stato capace di buttare fuori i pezzi che si era impegnato a ricordare. Ma non era riuscito a suonare.  
Per qualcuno come Gemma la differenza era irrilevante, ma Harry poteva riconoscerla. Le sue abilità manuali, l’eccitante controllo della situazione, l’energia, la coordinazione... Era tutto sparito, consumato nel dolore, nei crampi e nella disperazione. All’inizio Harry aveva fatto del suo meglio per lavorarci, per trovare un fisioterapista e rieducare il suo corpo distrutto, ma persino dopo mesi di sforzi non riusciva a vedere risultati soddisfacenti. Non poteva più esibirsi, non poteva più sentire quel brivido bellissimo - il fenomeno - attraversargli la colonna vertebrale. Il destino gli aveva tarpato le ali.  
Mentre stava seduto a fissarle, le note sembravano chiamarlo, lo invitavano, crudeli. Riusciva quasi a ricordare il sapore del ricordo del fluttuare sopra i bordi lisci dei tasti, del creare sonorità ricche e consolidare linee affusolate di melodia con note basse che rimbombavano in ogni suo osso. Perciò riprovò, cautamente, timidamente, e cercò di allontanare il dolore che lo tratteneva. Un Preludio e Fuga di Bach arrivarono alla sua mente, il numero nove della seconda suite, e lentamente Harry iniziò a farlo funzionare, misura dopo misura, il ricordo che rimaneva lì più di quello che si era immaginato.  
A metà, però, la sua mano destra si bloccò; la spalla si immobilizzò quando la schiena si irrigidì. Nessuna parte di lui poteva funzionare se qualcosa rimaneva inguaribile. Non tornerò più come prima, pensava, accogliendo il sollievo della sconfitta mentre lasciava cadere sul petto il mento e iniziava a piangere.  
“Harry?”  
Si udì un colpo alla porta. Frettolosamente si asciugò gli occhi e si alzò per rispondere.  
“Sì?”  
Quando aprì la porta, gli occhi grandi di Louis incontrarono i suoi, quei bellissimi occhi blu incorniciati da guance leggermente rosa.  
“Non ti vorrei disturbare, ma, uh, Zayn se n’è andato e...” Louis prese un bel respiro e rivelò una giacca con la mano tremante, un bottone, un ago e un filo nell’altra. “Potresti cucirla per me? Sembra proprio che non riesca a farlo.”  
Quando Harry prese l’indumento, notò dei rimasugli di sangue lungo le dita di Louis. Sopraffatto dalla compassione, tirò su con il naso, aprì la porta, e fece per sedersi sul letto, facendo segno a Louis di seguirlo.  
“Vai in qualche posto carino, allora?” domandò mentre infilava il filo nell’ago e faceva un nodo. La giacca sembrava di buona qualità, anzi, di ottima qualità.  
“E’ per un colloquio.” Louis non disse altro.  
“Oh, buona fortuna. E’... Un altro coffee shop?” Harry si domandò se avesse dovuto punzecchiarlo proprio quando la frase gli scivolò fuori dalle labbra.  
Louis gli sorrise, per fortuna. “No, ho lasciato perdere il sogno di una carriera nobile, come ho detto.” Louis studiò le mani di Harry mentre cuciva, gli occhi concentrati sull’ago che entrava e usciva. “Avevi ragione, comunque: facevo altro. Ma preferirei che mi conoscessi per quello che sono ora. Non ha senso fingere di essere qualcuno che non sono, ed è stancante mentire a me stesso e agli altri.”  
Harry finì di appuntare il bottone e prese le forbici che teneva nel cassetto della scrivania.  
“Credi davvero che possa essere considerato mentire?”  
Louis alzò lo sguardo verso il soffitto. “Mmm, forse no. E’ più un non volere accettare la realtà. Non c’è niente di male ad essere un ‘nessuno’, Harry. La maggior parte delle persone lo sono, sai. Io mi ero illuso che il mio talento mi rendesse importante... Quando nessuno è davvero più o meno importante di qualcun altro.”  
Louis controllò il bottone, provandosi la giacca ed allacciandola. L’indumento gli calzava perfettamente, mettendo in risalto i suoi punti più spigolosi e al contempo quelli formosi alla fine della schiena. “Sto imparando ad accettare di non essere nessuno di importante, non avendo nessun capitale sociale né tantomeno valore sociale. E’ davvero assurdo quanto sia deprimente una volta che inizi, quando dici alle persone che non fai nulla di interessante o speciale, né che contribuisci in modo unico allo sviluppo società capitalistica. Ma una volta che ti ci abitui, a non basare il tuo valore solo su quello, ti senti un po’ più libero.”  
Le sopracciglia di Harry erano da un bel po’ arcuate, per lo stupore. “Ma non ti manca? Voglio dire, qualsiasi cosa fossi prima.”  
Louis non rispose, ma il naso si arricciò in un modo strano. “Grazie, Harry. Sei una salvezza. Augurami buona fortuna”  
E Harry non avrebbe distrutto la speranza negli occhi di Louis nemmeno per un miliardo di dollari.  
“Buona fortuna, Louis. Spero otterrai il lavoro.”  
Louis si aggiustò le spalle della giacca mentre usciva dalla stanza di Harry. “Anche io.”  
*  
Harry aveva programmato un weekend tranquillo.   
Zayn decise di organizzare una festa che mise fine ai piani di Harry meno di cinque ore prima che iniziasse. Normalmente Harry non ci avrebbe dato alcun peso, ma col fatto che fosse dedicata al festeggiare il successo del colloquio di Louis, si sentì obbligato a partecipare.  
Il piccolo appartamento si riempì piuttosto velocemente, e anche se quasi ogni invitato portò del vino, in qualche modo continuavano a rimanere senza. Harry aveva di certo contribuito a questa mancanza, mandando giù la sua buona dose di alcolico mentre guardava Louis passare di persona in persona, sorseggiando alcol con una cannuccia dal suo bicchiere mezzo pieno. Anche con le mani tremanti, Louis aveva grazia nei movimenti, una fluidità e disinvoltura che attiravano lo sguardo di Harry.   
Più guardava Louis conversare e ridere di gusto, più Harry voleva essere vicino a lui, beandosi della sua luce.  
Per la stessa ragione, si tenne a distanza. Non poteva permettersi un altro rifiuto da parte di Louis.  
“Harry! O cavoli! Che ci fai qui?” Liam interruppe i suoi pensieri nel momento in cui Harry, in piedi, teneva con cura il suo terzo bicchiere, ma lo abbracciò sorpreso.  
“Vivo qui, in realtà. Con Zayn.”  
“Davvero? Ma è fantastico. Non l’ho ancora incontrato, Louis mi parla di lui da anni però. E’ una bella festa finora? Tutti sono entusiasti per il nuovo lavoro di Lou.”  
Liam prese un sorso di Chardonnay.   
“Sai, um, cosa farà di preciso in questo nuovo lavoro?”  
“Niall mi ha detto che è simile alla galleria, sai, valuterà nuovi lavori, gestirà anche delle mostre credo, lavorerà con il direttore come assistente più o meno.”  
Harry inclinò la testa. “Mostre d’arte?”  
Liam lo guardò con un punto di domanda disegnato in fronte. “Sì, Harry. Quanto hai bevuto?”  
Harry deglutì e si rimise in ordine la camicia. Era in piedi da un po’ ormai e la sua schiena iniziava a lamentarsi. “Non abbastanza. Non importa, lascia perdere.”  
Si allontanò da Liam e scivolò verso il corridoio per raggiungere la sua stanza, chiudendo piano la porta dietro di sé e accendendo la fioca lampada per evitare di farsi notare. Decise di provare a far uscire Louis dalla sua mente.   
Scorse il cellulare nella penombra, pensando di guardare un film oppure leggere, ma il chiasso della festa lo cullò in una sorta di rilassatezza e, già sdraiato sul letto, accidentalmente si addormentò.  
Ore dopo si svegliò di soprassalto.  
“Merda...”  
Harry sentì l’imprecazione prima di registrare che qualcosa gli aveva toccato il braccio. Sbatté le palpebre, adattandosi alla poca luce, e si voltò verso l’orologio vicino al letto. Segnava l’1:42.  
“Scusami, scusami. Pensavo te ne fossi andato.”  
Era Louis.   
“Andato? Perché dovrei essermene...” Harry riuscì a mettersi seduto e trovò Louis appollaiato al limite del letto.   
“La luce era spenta, lo era da ore. Pensavo che ti avesse dato fastidio tutto quel rumore e te ne fossi andato per stanotte.”  
“Quindi...” Harry si strofinò gli occhi, ancora confuso. “Avresti dormito nel mio letto? Perché io non c’ero?” Non che gli desse fastidio. Respirare l’odore di Louis sulle lenzuola si classificava tra le sue fantasie preferite, e il suo cuore iniziò a battere forte solo al pensiero di quella realtà.  
“Sì, suona inquietante ora che lo sto dicendo ad alta voce. Ma senti, mi dispiace, Zayn e Liam stanno scopando, e posso sopportare fino ad un certo punto. Il divano é direttamente contro la sua stanza e immaginavo che avresti preferito sapermi qui piuttosto che trovare del vomito su quel bel tappeto. Ma,” Louis si tirò su “sei qui, perciò... Hai dei tappi per le orecchie che potrei prendere in prestito, per caso?”  
Harry sentì una profonda macchia di rosso espandersi sul viso, collo e petto. “C-certo. Accendo la luce e, um, le cerco.”  
Filò giù dal letto e accese la luce sopra le loro teste. Immediatamente la situazione peggiorò di 20 milioni di volte, perché con la luce accesa era piuttosto chiaro che Louis avesse pianto.  
Con i singhiozzi, decisamente: il suo viso era macchiato di chiazze rosse e bianche, gli occhi gonfi e le ciglia appiccicate insieme dalle lacrime. Persino le sue labbra sembravano maciullate nei punti in cui le aveva trattenute con i denti.  
Harry non sapeva se ignorare quest’ovvia rivelazione o cercare di dire qualcosa di carino. Optò per la prima opzione.  
“Tieni, queste sono nuove, promesso. Nessun residuo di cerume.”  
“Grazie,” disse Louis, forzando un sorriso, non alzando mai gli occhi verso Harry. Si avviò verso la porta.  
“Lou?” Harry prese il braccio dell’altro uomo e lo strinse delicatamente. “Non mi dà fastidio, se, um, rimani.”  
Louis tirò su con il naso e arricciò il naso nel tentativo di sembrare perplesso. “Va bene così, Harry. E’ stato presuntuoso da parte mia.”  
“No davvero, ho sentito prima d’ora Zayn scopare, e credimi, i tappi per le orecchie sono piuttosto inutili.”  
Louis esitò un momento prima di accettare. Harry spense di nuovo la luce e gattonò al limite del letto. “Un mucchio di spazio, vedi?”  
“Proverò a non muovermi troppo, non vorrei urtarti.”  
“Nah, non preoccuparti. Non ho dolori quando sono sdraiato sulla schiena.”  
Louis lasciò uscire una risata ironica. “Vorrei poter dire lo stesso.”  
Un silenzio pesante si insinuò nella camera non appena entrambi si misero comodi sul materasso.   
Dopo alcuni minuti in cui solo i loro respiri riempirono l’aria, Harry chiese: “Non era una bella festa?”  
“No, no, era carina. Adorabile, davvero.”  
Con l’oscurità che lo rendeva più coraggioso, Harry osò: “Non sei arrabbiato per Liam, vero? Tu e Zayn eravate...”  
“No, niente di tutto quello. Cioè, sì, Zayn e io scopavamo tanto un po’ di tempo fa, ma solo perchè eravamo gli unici gay nella nostra classe ed eravamo strafatti.” Louis si fermò per sbuffare. “In realtà avevo in mente di farli conoscere da anni. Non pensavo che avrebbe funzionato così velocemente.”  
Harry cercò di ingoiare l’improvviso attacco di gelosia che lo soffocava, riconoscendo che fosse alquanto irrazionale. “Capisco.”  
Louis si voltò per guardarlo in faccia, la sua voce di miele ancora più morbida di quello che era stata prima. “Piango per via del lavoro, Harry.”  
Harry strizzò gli occhi. “Per quello?”  
“Sì.” Louis leccò rumorosamente le labbra.  
“Mi sono finalmente arreso. Non era mai stato decisivo prima; tutti i lavoretti erano un tentativo di rimandare l’inevitabile, suppongo. Finché avevo qualche entrata potevo dire a me stesso che tutto sarebbe migliorato, che la terapia avrebbe funzionato, che sarei tornato normale alla fine. Ora non mi rimane nulla per fingere.”  
Per alcuni minuti Harry immaginò di riuscire a sentire il dolore dell’altro uomo dentro di sé, vero e caldo e soffocante.  
“Mi dispiace, Lou,” sussurrò Harry, insicuro su come procedere.  
“Non dispiacerti. Quando qualcosa è morto, devi elaborare il lutto, giusto? E’ la stessa cosa con i sogni.”  
Brividi attraversarono la pelle di Harry a quelle parole, e prima che potesse contemplare l’intimità delle sue azioni, istintivamente si avvicinò e si tirò Louis contro. Non si erano mai abbracciati prima, ma nel buio, con le loro anime scoperte, sembrava giusto. Louis si sciolse nell’abbraccio e intrecciò le braccia intorno al torso di Harry, appoggiando la testa sotto la clavicola del riccio.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, e molte volte Harry si domandò se Louis si fosse addormentato.  
“Sei mai stato innamorato, Harry?”  
Preso alla sprovvista, con il cuore che batteva forte, Harry rispose sinceramente, ricordandosi troppo bene la conversazione che Louis aveva probabilmente sentito al The Corner. “No.”  
“Mi viene difficile crederci.” Louis si accoccolò più stretto a lui dopo queste parole, il petto che si alzava contro il costato di Harry.  
“Lou?” Harry incalzò leggermente, insicuro su cosa chiedere. “Tu lo sei mai stato?”  
Silenzio. Il respiro del più grande divenne sempre più irregolare e soffocato mentre combatteva contro le lacrime e cercava di fermare i singhiozzi prima che potessero farsi sentire. Harry strinse la presa quando Louis finalmente rispose: “Sì.”  
La sua onestà cruda attraversò molte barriere di Harry in una volta sola. “Com’è?”  
“Com’è?” ripeté Louis, il petto che ancora singhiozzava.  
“Sono sempre stato curioso.” Harry sentì i suoi stessi occhi iniziare ad inumidirsi.  
I singhiozzi di Louis divennero una risata flebile. “Non sono sicuro che l’amore sia qualcosa che riesci a descrivere, Harry. Ti possiede, tipo. Mia nonna mi ha sempre detto che era il più crudele tipo di albero, che fa crescere i suoi rami e le sue radici nel tuo corpo, in modo sano e bello finché la sua fonte non si prosciuga. Ma quando la cosa che ami se ne va, non solo l’albero appassisce e muore: si ciba di te.”  
“Sembra un gran rischio per un po’ di casino,” rifletté Harry.  
“Ovvio che è un casino. Ma se pensi che rimpianga l’aver amato perché mi ha fatto del male, cazzo, cosa sarei senza quello? Come fa la gente a passare la vita non permettendosi di amare? Non puoi davvero provare qualcosa senza essere vulnerabile, senza rischiare. Non riesci a creare arte senza sacrificare la certezza di non provare dolore.”  
Harry pensò alle parole da dire e non gli piacquero. “Io riuscivo. Lo facevo.”  
“Ma non puoi, comunque.” Louis sembrava incredulo, la voce commossa che diventava incalzante. “Se non metti l’anima in quello che fai, se non rischi, allora non sei nient’altro che una macchina.”  
Harry cercò di allontanarsi, le parole di Louis avevano colpito tutte le sue parti esposte. Sentì lacrime di indignazione pullulare negli occhi.  
“Non hai la fottuta idea di quello che ho messo nella mia musica, Louis!” La voce si spezzò con passione, “Non hai la fottuta idea di cosa io abbia-”  
Louis lo zittì con un bacio, premendo le sue labbra ferventi su quelle di Harry.   
Ogni cosa si fermò, anche l’aria attorno a loro, e mentre Louis gli baciava l’incavo della bocca, la rabbia di Harry si trasformò in bramosia, e aprì la bocca, bisognoso e assetato. Cinque respiri dopo, iniziò a sentire un calore farsi spazio nella profondità dello stomaco; le dita che ora lavoravano la pelle dell’altro, scivolando sotto magliette, ancorandosi a carne morbida. Harry gemette per primo, incapace di trattenere l’emozione repressa di essere consumato dalla bocca di qualcun altro. Dopo un anno di solitudine, il semplice tocco delle labbra di Louis lo fece arrossire e indurire nelle mutande.   
Si separarono per respirare e Harry permise alla sua fronte di cadere contro la spalla di Louis mentre allontanava i fianchi dall’altro ragazzo, in imbarazzo.  
“Non ti sto facendo del male, vero?” si affrettò a chiedere Louis, le braccia calde che bloccavano Harry dal contorcersi ancor di più.  
“N-no…”  
“Bene. Lascia che ti baci, allora?”  
“Louis, io-” lascia che, come se fosse un privilegio, un'emozione. Come se Louis avesse voglia di baciarlo.  
“Tu cosa?”  
“Non devi... Fare questo.” Harry cacciò indietro altre lacrime. “Nemmeno io sono un progetto.”  
Louis lo schiaffeggiò mentalmente, se lo tirò addosso più vicino, le braccia ferme, pronte, calde. “Ragazzo impossibile, sta’ zitto, va bene?”  
Harry ebbe poca scelta quando la bocca di Louis trovò di nuovo la sua e mise fine alle sue parole. Si baciarono finché Harry non perse traccia di dove le sue labbra iniziavano e quelle di Louis finivano. Una calda beatitudine gli scivolò addosso come se la sua mancanza di tocco umano fosse finita nel miglior modo possibile, con Louis che gli leccava la bocca e gli stringeva i fianchi, intrecciando i loro piedi insieme con cautela. Avendo a malapena la forza per sognare, con il turbinio di emozioni che si susseguivano nella sua mente, pensò distrattamente a quanto volesse annusare i capelli arruffati di Louis, sentire il suo battito rapido, baciarlo per sempre.   
Si baciarono fino all’alba.  
*  
Harry si svegliò tardi la mattina seguente, con una coperta leggera addosso e solo. Intontito, si mise seduto, uno strano senso di malinconia gli strattonava il petto. Era deluso che Louis non fosse rimasto. Lentamente si trascinò fino alla cucina, sperando di trovare Louis lì, solo per avere la conferma che la notte precedente non fosse stata un sogno. Invece, si imbatté in Zayn e Liam: Zayn che faceva i pancakes mentre Liam era appollaiato su uno sgabello.   
“‘Giorno, Harry,” mugugnò Zayn, non alzando nemmeno gli occhi da quello che stava facendo. “Liam si è fermato a dormire.”  
“Lo so,” Harry sorrise dolcemente all’amico del coffee-shop.  
“Come lo sai?” chiese innocentemente Liam, un rossore adorabile che gli saliva per il collo.  
“Louis è rimasto a dormire nella mia camera perché voi due animali non riuscivate a fare meno rumore.”  
Zayn lasciò cadere la spatola nell’impasto.  
“Oh.” Liam disse concentrato nel fissarsi il grembo.  
“Voi, um, non avete visto Louis stamattina, vero?” domandò Harry, a disagio per la pila di coperte piegate sul divano.  
“L’hanno chiamato al lavoro, mi sa che non sarà un gioco da ragazzi alla fin fine,” spiegò Zayn mentre cercava di salvare i pancakes rimasti.  
“Meglio così: Louis è impazzito a causa della noia, sono sorpreso che sia durato così tanto nel fare i lavori che ha fatto,” si intromise Liam.  
Harry si prese del tempo nel scegliere una banana. “Oh? Perché dici questo?”  
“Perché non è assolutamente da lui,” spiegò Zayn questa volta, “Odia le cose ordinarie. Anche a scuola, saltava tutti gli impegni, le scadenze, tutto. Qualsiasi cosa che avesse una struttura che detestava... Ma poi, la merdaccia si presentava allo studio con il fottuto dipinto più bello che avessimo mai visto, e gli davano comunque pieni voti. Lo odiavamo proprio alcune volte,” disse Zayn con un sorriso mentre versava altro impasto.  
“Era un pittore?” domandò Harry, il cuore che scalpitava ora, vicino alla verità.  
“Sei serio, Harry?” Liam gli toccò la spalla, “Non lo sapevi? Metà dell’arte nel mio negozio è di Louis. Per lo più quelli che considerava non abbastanza belli da vendere, perchè diamine, di certo non posso permettermi la sua roba più popolare-”  
“Le ragazze nel campo di papaveri?” interruppe Harry, la voce che si spezzava.  
“Sì, quello è suo.”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre lentamente e si appoggiò al frigorifero. Dio. Cazzo.  
Zayn lo fissò. “Ma che ti prende, eh? Se eri curioso, avresti potuto chiederlo tu stesso a Louis, non è timido al riguardo.”  
“Forse sono io timido al riguardo,” Harry ribatte aspramente, una punta di fastidio nei confronti di Zayn, forse dovuta anche alla confessione della notte precedente di Louis.“Cosa gli è capitato?”  
Zayn spense il fornello. “Distonia focale.”  
Harry restò a bocca aperta per un momento. Aveva conosciuto un trombettista con la stessa condizione e ricordava le storie dell’uomo riguardo il non essere all’improvviso più in grado di produrre un suono con lo strumento. L'uso ripetitivo di nervi che alla fine facevano cilecca e causavano la malattia, e nessuno capiva come trovare rimedio a questi sintomi tragici che ti cambiavano la vita. “Come... Come diamine...”  
“Faceva un sacco di dipinti, Harry. Lavorava dieci-dodici ore al giorno, con quei fottuti pennelli tra le mani. I neurologi hanno detto tutti che è stato incredibilmente sfortunato.”  
La malattia risiedeva interamente nel cervello e non vi era cura, anche se Harry ricordava di aver letto da qualche parte che alcune volte si annullava per nessuna apparente ragione.  
“Perciò Louis lavorava per te nel coffee shop aspettando di vedere se... Se fosse tornato a dipingere.”  
“Yep.” Liam immerse il pancake nello sciroppo e fece un occhiolino a Zayn come ringraziamento, che sorrise e iniziò a imburrare il proprio.  
“Era, um, davvero devastato quando è successo?”  
“Non voglio fare questo discorso davanti ad una bella colazione, e inoltre, non posso davvero rispondere per lui. Ma sì, Louis era a pezzi. Era innamorato della pittura, più di qualsiasi altra cosa.”  
Zayn mise fine alla discussione e Harry se ne tornò in camera con la sua banana.  
La mangiò senza far rumore, lasciando che il silenzio della tarda mattinata gli penetrasse la pelle.  
Sì sentì fortunato, d’improvviso, incredibilmente fortunato, che riuscisse ancora a toccare i pulsanti del suo pianoforte. Per un’ora rimase seduto, crogiolandosi nei suoi pensieri, per la prima volta grato che le cose non stessero andando peggio del solito.  
Con nuovo rispetto, si sedette al piano per la seconda volta quella settimana e alzò il coperchio. La schiena ebbe uno spasmo, ma ignorò il tutto, scegliendo invece uno dei suoi pezzi preferiti - Glinka’s The Lark - nota dopo nota, il suo cuore che andava a tempo mentre le scale musicali si susseguivano fluide in progressione.  
In quel momento niente, nemmeno il dolore, poteva trattenere Harry dal disegnare scale melodiche con la musica; cazzo se gli era mancato. Le dita si fermavano diverse volte quando le spalle si bloccavano, i muscoli serrati che si rifiutavano di muoversi, ma continuò, respirando attraverso il dolore, facendo quanto poteva per allungare la colonna vertebrale verso il soffitto e non sentirsi incastrato come un uccello in un nido.  
Suonò la penultima sequenza, chiudendo gli occhi e ascoltando avidamente mentre le armonie riempivano l’aria, il piacere dei loro toni dipendeva solo dall’ultimo accordo ancora non suonato. Ritardò l’esecuzione per un pelo rispetto a quello che avrebbe dovuto perché una volta finito il pezzo, avrebbe voluto ricordarlo. E per un momento, fu trasportato in un altro mondo.  
Per un momento, quasi sentì quel fenomeno magico.  
“E’ bellissimo.”  
Harry si spaventò e aprì gli occhi. Louis era in piedi contro lo stipite della porta, le braccia conserte, il viso pieno di qualcosa come tristezza.  
“Sei un bugiardo, Harry Styles.”  
Harry lo guardò, scioccato.  
“Io... cosa?” Riusciva a sentire il calore arrivare al viso.  
“Mi hai detto che non sei mai stato innamorato.” Louis camminò verso di lui e gli prese la mano, non per accarezzarla né per tenergliela, ma per esaminarla.   
Se la rigirò e fece scorrere le dita sopra quelle di Harry, accarezzando le vene delicate del suo polso e percorrendo la pienezza del suo palmo.   
“Suoni anche se ti fa stare male. Non puoi stargli lontano, nonostante il dolore. Stavi piangendo, sai.”  
Harry istintivamente si accarezzò il viso con l’altra mano e lo trovò bagnato.  
“Devi suonare, ne hai bisogno. E questo è amore. Questo è quello che le persone fanno, amano anche quando le fa a pezzi, anche quando il dolore è troppo. Quindi sai com’è. E’ così che è l'amore.”  
Harry non rispose. Non riuscì. Solo una metà di lui capì.  
“Non dovresti arrenderti. C’è ancora della speranza per te. Dio, se solo io avessi ancora quella... Se ci fosse solo la più piccola possibilità di poter riavere indietro quello che ho perso-” Louis si chinò e baciò le nocche di Harry. “Non lasciare che lo sconforto vinca, Harry.”  
Harry non riusciva ad incontrare gli occhi di Louis. Una parte di lui voleva ritirarsi nel suo bozzolo, in quel posto sicuro di dolore e sofferenza in cui poteva compiacersi, in cui non doveva provare, in cui non doveva rischiare di vedere i suoi tentativi fallire.  
Nel punto in cui la mano di Louis teneva la sua, ancora una volta non tremava, l'incontro delle loro pelli era immobile e meravigliosamente caldo.  
Arrendendosi a quella strana fame, Harry esitò solo un momento prima di baciare Louis alla luce del giorno.  
“Pensavo di averlo sognato,” biascicò mentre le mani di Louis trovarono la dolorosa irritazione della parte bassa della sua schiena e premettero lì delicatamente.  
“Anche io.”  
Lentamente, Louis lo guidò all’indietro finché non inciampò ancora una volta sul letto di Harry. Lo fece sdraiare sulla schiena e strisciò verso l’alto per mettersi a cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi, le loro labbra che non si allontanavano mai. Mentre il corpo di Louis scendeva sempre più in basso, i loro baci si facevano sempre più pigri.   
Alla fine i loro inguini si toccarono e Harry si lasciò scappare un piccolo gemito disperato, il peso di Louis contro di lui che gli faceva venire l'acquolina in bocca, tentandolo.  
Harry era disposto a leccare dentro la bocca di Louis per premere ancora più vicino i loro corpi per il resto della giornata, ma Zayn chiamò dalla cucina e ruppe il loro momento, domandando a voce alta dove il riccio avesse nascosto l’origano,   
“L’ho rubato io,” confessò Louis con un gemito nella bocca rovinata di Harry, “L’ho spostato dal mobiletto al davanzale ieri. Zayn è troppo particolare se si parla di ordine.”  
“Oh…”  
“Dovrei, ehm, andare a prenderglielo.”  
“Giusto.” Harry leccò la saliva dagli angoli delle sue labbra e lo guardò senza poterne fare a meno mentre Louis scivolava dal letto arrivava alla porta di Harry, sistemandosi la frangia in disordine prima di uscire.  
“Lou?” lo richiamò, disperato, per assicurarsi che quella non sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che avrebbe assaggiato la sua bocca. “Puoi sempre usare il mio letto, lo sai.”  
Con un quasi impercettibile bagliore negli occhi, Louis annuì, le mani che tremavano ancora di più appoggiate ai fianchi.  
“Grazie, Harry. Lo apprezzo.”


	4. Capitolo Quattro

Ogni volta che Liam si fermava da loro, Louis trovava il modo di dormire con Harry. Si baciavano e coccolavano con i corpi incastrati tra loro, di solito senza dire una parola, esausti dalla giornata e conservando le poche energie rimaste per combattere ognuno il proprio dolore. Harry trovava questo rituale di immenso conforto, e non vedeva l’ora che quelle notti in cui Louis si addormentava tra le sue braccia arrivassero, più di ogni altra cosa. Nell’oscurità di quelle notti voleva di più di quanto avesse diritto di avere. Il mix di orgoglio, paura e disgusto di sé, comunque, funzionava meglio di una cintura di castità.   
Durante una notte in cui anche le luci di New York non potevano oscurare la luce della Luna che brillava attraverso la finestra della stanza di Harry, erano accoccolati uno vicino all’altro, baciandosi in modo bagnato e rumoroso nel caldo di metà estate. Louis fece scivolare la coscia tra le ginocchia di Harry, come aveva fatto molte altre volte in precedenza. Una brezza fresca proveniente dall’Hudson accarezzò le loro pelli, portando con sé i suoni delle strade sottostanti.   
“Harry?” sussurrò Louis, le sue dita che correvano sulla pelle sudata del braccio del riccio.   
“Mmm?”   
Louis sollevò la mano dalla pelle di Harry e immediatamente il minore potè vederla iniziare a tremare, i contorni definiti dalla luce della Luna. “Ti piace quando ti tocco?”   
Harry pensò che fosse una domanda strana, considerate le loro posizioni. Diede un tono burbero alla sua risposta, “Sì, ovviamente,” e si accoccolò più a fondo nell’incavo del collo di Louis.   
“Mi stavo solo chiedendo se non fossi, ehm... Interessato al sesso.”   
Harry sbattè le palpebre, con lo stomaco che si stava già stringendo. “Sono interessato al sesso.”   
“Sei,” Louis sollevò la gamba più in alto, suscitando un sussulto quando Harry si accorse della pressione, "Interessato al sesso con... Me?”  
L’ovvia risposta a quella domanda batteva prepotente tra le gambe di Harry. Ma la paura prevalse sul desiderio. Cercando di distrarre Louis, si buttò precipitosamente sulle sue labbra, ma il suo entusiasmo apparve più come una conferma che un cambio di argomento, e in una progressione perfettamente normale delle cose, Louis rispose gentilmente muovendo le sue dita sotto la maglietta di Harry per afferrare i suoi fianchi morbidi, come aveva spesso fatto in passato; solo che questa volta, posò la mano anche sopra la patta dei suoi pantaloni.   
Harry si ritrasse immediatamente come se fosse stato punto, i suoi addominali si contrassero (al meglio delle loro possibilità) lontano dalle dita di Louis. Entrambi smisero di respirare per un momento e Harry potè sentire il suo cuore battere prepotente anche nelle sue tempie.   
Con un respiro prolungato, Louis si sollevò e fissò Harry nell’oscurità. “Lo so. Lo so fottutamente bene, Harry. Pensi che sia così superficiale?”   
Le parole di Louis lo fecero accartocciare su sé stesso ancora di più. Quando sentì un soffice bacio sulla fronte, iniziò a piagnucolare, diviso tra insicurezza e desiderio.   
“Dolcezza, sicuramente hai... Dall’operazione?”   
Harry scosse la testa, vergognandosi, agitato e troppo vulnerabile.   
“E’ passato più di un anno, giusto? Non hai permesso a nessuno di stare con te da allora?”   
Louis si sporse ad accendere la lampada, sembrando un angelo di Rembrandt illuminato dalla luce arancione, mentre si appoggiava su un braccio per non pesare sul minore.   
“No,” confessò Harry, con il corpo completamente tremante.   
“Perchè, tesoro?” Louis lasciò che una mano scivolasse sulla coscia di Harry.   
Harry scosse la testa. “Tu vedi come sono ogni giorno. Sono rotto.”   
La bocca di Louis ingoiò quelle parole per lui, togliendogliele dalle labbra, bagnate, curative e gentili. “Non ha senso. Sei comodo disteso di schiena, amore?” chiese, quasi senza fiato.   
“Sì... Ma...”   
“Harry Styles, sei duro come granito in questi pantaloni, per favore, per l’amor di Dio, possiamo avere un po’ di sollievo?”   
“Fanculo, allora,” mormorò Harry, girandosi sulla pancia mentre si abbassava i pantaloni sotto la piega del sedere e lo lasciava esposto.   
“Stai saltando dal baciarsi allo scopare? Harry,” Louis lo fece girare di nuovo sulla schiena.   
Intrappolato e indifeso, Harry si coprì il viso con le mani. Poteva ancora sentire lo sguardo di Louis su di lui, anche se non lo poteva vedere. Piagnucolò meno di eccitazione e più di paura, paura che questa cosa, questo accordo tra di loro, si sarebbe spezzato nel momento in cui Louis avrebbe posato gli occhi sulle sue imperfezioni. Avrebbe preferito rimanere completamente insoddisfatto piuttosto che diventare davvero vulnerabile al punto tale che la cosa sarebbe diventata irreparabile.   
“Harry? Tesoro, va bene, è okay, non volevo insistere,” disse Louis, irrompendo nei suoi pensieri. “Posso baciarti e stringerti, e non dovrai mostrarmela. Mai. Non è qualcosa che ti chiederei mai, Harry.”   
Pian piano Harry fece scivolare le sue dita sulle guance.   
“Qualcuno una volta mi ha chiesto di dirgli qualcosa che non avevo mai detto a nessun altro. Mi hanno detto che dovevo aprirmi, condividere i miei segreti più profondi perché aveva bisogno che fossi sincero; diceva che mi stavo trattenendo, che ero in un altro mondo.”   
Louis fece una pausa e Harry abbassò le mani ancora di più, in modo che potesse guardare il maggiore negli occhi.   
“Era solo per poter avere un potere su di me, alla fine,” Louis tirò su con il naso, battendo le palpebre un paio di volte affinché le lacrime si asciugassero. “E non voglio quello, Harry. Non l’ho mai voluto e non lo vorrò mai. Qualsiasi cosa tu mi conceda, per me va bene. Ma ho bisogno che tu sappia che adorerei la tua cicatrice. Penserei che sia adorabile, perché penso che tu sia adorabile.”   
Arruffando le lenzuola, Louis si abbassò di nuovo sul suo stomaco, appoggiando un braccio sul riccio e strofinandosi contro la sua spalla. Anche se il maggiore si era appena steso a metà su di lui, Harry sentì un incredibile peso sollevarsi dal suo petto.   
Con mani lente e insensibili si sollevò la maglietta, rivelando il taglio curvo sulla sua pelle. Appariva ancora più scuro alla luce della lampada.   
“Lou?” Harry prese la mano dell’altro ragazzo nella sua e guidò tremante il suo palmo fino a raggiungere l’inizio della sua gabbia toracica. Con cautela, posò le dita di Louis lungo la carne increspata della sua cicatrice, guidandolo attraverso il tessuto rosso rialzato, le fibre bianche che tenevano insieme il suo corpo, la morbidezza sgraziata della sua pelle tirata insieme. Aspettò e respirò, inghiottendo la paura di essere così esposto.   
Louis non parlò per molto tempo; ma tracciò la lunghezza della cicatrice, esplorando il marchio come una frase in braille, il suo respiro caldo e costante contro il collo di Harry.   
“Ti fa male?”   
“Solo a volte. Adesso no.”   
“E’ affascinante, onestamente. Posso – Potrei -”   
Harry annuì e chiuse gli occhi, immaginando ancora i suoni di disgusto che si aspettava di sentire. E che non arrivarono mai.  
Invece, avvertì una pressione gentile di labbra sul suo ombelico.   
“E’ bellissima,” sussurrò Louis, allungando la bocca sul suo ventre raggrinzito, baciando teneramente i contorni della cicatrice, come se la ferita meritasse affetto, le sue labbra che scendevano lungo il marchio striato lasciandolo bagnato, caldo e alleviato dal dolore. Harry iniziò a piangere.   
“Oh tesoro,” Louis si affrettò a smettere, “Ti ho fatto male?”   
“N-no,” soffocò Harry, con la gola chiusa per le lacrime che avevano radici profonde, radici che Louis aveva appena iniziato a strappare, a piccoli passi, come se stesse stappando un dente di leone da un prato.   
“Ma non lo è,” protestò Harry, “Bellissima. So che non lo è. Non devi dirlo.”   
Louis si fermò per un momento. “Lascia che la adori, puoi farlo per me? Non dirmi cosa è bellissimo.”   
Teneramente, Louis sfiorò ancora la cicatrice con baci delicati e piccole leccate. Alcuni di questi fecero il solletico ad Harry, le cui lacrime si trasformarono in risate appena Louis appoggiò il naso contro la sua pancia. Dopo un po’ la sua bocca si spostò verso la maniglia dell’amore sinistra del più piccolo, a cui diede un piccolo morso, che causò un guaito di sorpresa da parte di Harry.   
“Sei delizioso, amore,” ridacchiò Louis, baciando il leggero segno causato dai suoi denti. Ancora una volta Louis fece scivolare la coscia tra le ginocchia di Harry spingendo appena verso l’alto, una domanda, un suggerimento.   
“Cazzo,” ansimò Harry, la saliva che si addensava sotto il suo labbro inferiore. Armeggiò per qualche secondo con i suoi pantaloni per poi abbassarli lungo le gambe. Riusciva a sentire Louis fare lo stesso, che poi baciò di nuovo il suo ombelico e scese verso il basso, dove la cicatrice raggiungeva i peli pubici.   
“Stai già gocciolando, amore,” osservò Louis, la sua voce incredibilmente sottile e delicata. Harry si irrigidì, ma fallì comunque nel tentativo di trattenersi. “Sei vicino?”   
Trattenendo un gemito imbarazzato, Harry mormorò, “Scusa. E’ solo, è da un po’...”   
Louis ridacchiò e passò le labbra sul membro di Harry.   
“I suoni che fai sono ansiosi tanto quanto il tuo sapore”, dichiarò Louis in tono riverente dopo una leccata da far girare la testa.   
“Cazzo...” Con ogni grammo di forza di volontà, Harry cercò di trattenere il suo orgasmo. Iniziò a tremare per lo sforzo, le sue cosce si contrassero e il suo stomacò iniziò a fargli male. Louis si allontanò proprio quando Harry pensava di non riuscire più a trattenersi.   
“Vieni, tesoro, vieni.”   
L’orgasmo lo colpì prima che Louis potesse finire di rassicurarlo. Rimettendo in fretta la bocca intorno alla fessura di Harry, Louis inghiottì il resto, succhiando fino all’ultima goccia rimasta. Il riccio giaceva sul letto completamente esausto.   
“Vieni sempre così tanto, dolcezza?” chiese Louis mentre baciava il membro morbido di Harry.   
Harry riuscì solamente a scuotere la testa. Presto la nebbia che aveva avvolto il suo cervello durante l’orgasmo si diradò e potè sentire il respiro di Louis sopra di lui. Aveva iniziato a masturbarsi.   
“Posso farlo io, me lo lasci fare?” si offrì Harry, ancora mezzo andato.   
“Va tutto bene, tesoro, riposati, voglio -” Louis rabbrividì e grugnì due volte, “Voglio venire sulla tua cicatrice, lucidarla, pulirla e mostrartela...”   
L’intero corpo di Louis, non solo le sue mani, iniziò a tremare illuminato dalla luce della Luna, mentre si avvicinava al culmine. Come se si fosse appena ripreso dalla morte, i sensi di Harry si risvegliarono tutti insieme, cogliendo tutti i piccoli dettagli – ogni piccolo respiro di Louis, ogni spostamento della sua ombra - così Harry sentì distintamente lo schizzo quando Louis venne, sentì lo sperma scoppiare dal suo corpo come con una guarnizione rotta, e poi sentì il calore della sostanza collidere con la sua cicatrice. L’energia positiva si insinuò dentro di lui e guarì qualcosa che prima stava morendo, innaffiandolo come una pianta in cerca d’acqua, e desiderò che Louis venisse su di lui per sempre, non solo per rivestirlo, ma per immergersi in lui, ripulirsi.   
“Ti ho dipinto, Harry, cazzo,” respirò Louis, abbassandosi per baciarlo con impeto, mentre il suo corpo rilasciava le ultime gocce. Poi, si abbassò di nuovo sullo stomaco di Harry e portò il viso a contatto con quel casino, iniziando a leccare e spingendo pigramente il suo rilascio in giro, fino a farlo entrare nella cicatrice, seguendo schemi complicati.   
“Quali colori, Lou?” chiese Harry, estasiato, fluttuante nell’aria, la sua anima ormai quasi non più appartenente al suo corpo.   
"Azzurro, amore, azzurro e perla, e un po’ di giallo caldo. L’ho spalmato e ho fatto dei vortici -” La sua lingua tracciò la forma di un otto - “E ho mescolato tutto per formare l’alba.”   
Harry cercò di sopprimere un singhiozzo, ma nuove lacrime corsero giù lungo le sue tempie.   
“Oh tesoro,” tubò Louis, “Va tutto bene.”   
Finalmente Louis finì di leccarlo, pulendolo per bene, e quell’azione fu grandiosa per Harry, come se fosse stato battezzato, come se Louis avesse lavato il suo corpo e sigillato le sue ferite con la sua lingua virtuosa.   
Quando Louis lo baciò di nuovo, Harry ebbe il suo primo assaggio del gusto forte dello sperma del suo compagno. Meravigliato da tanta delicatezza, se lo spinse più vicino, facendo combaciare le loro nudità ed i loro cuori.   
“Stai bene?” chiese Louis dopo un po’, allontanandosi abbastanza da far sentire i brividi ad Harry quando l’aria fresca gli solleticò lo stomaco ancora umido.   
“Sì, sì. Vieni qui,” implorò Harry, tirandosi Louis addosso, volendolo disperatamente tenere tra le braccia. Louis si accoccolò contro il suo collo, il mento appiccicoso. La sensazione di avere un altro corpo addosso era bella quasi tanto quanto un orgasmo.   
“Sei la tela più perfetta, tesoro,” mormorò Louis sulla sua pelle, l’ultimo briciolo di tensione che lasciava i suoi muscoli quando il sonno lo colse. Le mani di Louis, premute contro il petto di Harry e controllate solamente dal suo subconscio, giacevano perfettamente immobili.   
Harry restò meravigliato, ma era meravigliato di tutto in quel momento, perché per cinque secondi il fenomeno si insinuò nel suo petto; non esplose in formicolii o lungo la sua spina dorsale, semplicemente era lì, delicato e così reale che pensava di essere in un sogno, perché non gli era mai successo in quel modo, senza musica, senza un’esibizione, nel bel mezzo della notte e con solo i suoni della città a colorare il silenzio.   
*   
Tutto successe gradualmente. Prima un maglione prese residenza sulla panca del piano di Harry, poi un paio di occhiali da sole iniziarono a vivere sulla sua cassettiera. Una coperta, poi due, vagarono dal divano al letto, non più arruffate in un giaciglio a forma di Louis ogni mattina. Zayn riuscì a notarlo, nonostante avesse perso gli altri indizi, probabilmente a causa di Liam che lo distraeva ampiamente.   
“Ehm, Harreh?” domandò Zayn un pomeriggio mentre si preparava un caffè, “Lou dorme con te ogni notte adesso?”   
Lo stupido naso di Harry si arricciò, mentre lottava per mantenere la sua espressione vuota. “Sì, è solo più conveniente, lo sai.”   
“Oh?”   
“Sai, con la storia, um, dei muri sottili.”   
“Ah.” Zayn si versò il caffè e Harry pensò che forse se l’era cavata, finchè il moro non proseguì, “So che state scopando, Harry. Non è per quello che te l’ho chiesto.”   
Harry arrossì violentemente dal naso fino allo sterno.   
“Te l’ho chiesto,” spiegò Zayn, “Perchè gradirei riavere il nostro divano, e se lui sta nella tua camera ogni notte, non c’è ragione di mantenere le apparenze.” Il moro prese un cucchiaino di zucchero. “E aggiungo,” a questo punto Zayn praticamente lo stava guardando male, “Che se pensa che io e Liam siamo rumorosi, ho delle notizie per voi due.”   
Poi si allontanò lasciando Harry molto più che impacciato. Dopo essersi crogiolato per un momento, prese il telefono.   
Z lo sa, comunque. Oops.   
Ciao piccolo ; ) come? scommetto che ti ha sentito gridare   
Questo NON è giusto, non sei autorizzato a farlo di nuovo, non avevo controllo di me. Probabilmente lo abbiamo traumatizzato a vita   
Pshh !! stai a vedere. a presto ; )   
Harry probabilmente avrebbe dovuto tenere un po’ di più alla sua reputazione, ma non gliene importava. Dopo così tanto tempo senza sesso, senza contatto fisico, ora non riusciva ad essere sazio. Traeva piacere profano non solo dagli orgasmi, ma anche dal ridurre Louis Tomlinson in un pasticcio sudato, disperato, avido e ansimante. Le molte gioie dell’intimità, comunque, ultimamente rendevano Harry molto preoccupato riguardo la possibilità di ritornare a condurre una vita senza sesso. Questa preoccupazione viveva in un nido dietro le sue palpebre, e si presentava nelle prime ore del mattino quando poteva difendersi di meno contro di essa.   
Louis tornò a casa quella sera dichiarandola la più calda dell’estate. Per provarlo, dopo cena suggerì ad Harry di unirsi a lui per una passeggiata.   
“Ho camminato tutto il giorno, Lou,” protestò Harry, già sapendo che si sarebbe arreso davanti allo scintillio negli occhi di Louis.   
“Ti porterò io allora, ti metterò a penzoloni sulla mia spalla, ti va?”   
“Mi piacerebbe vederti provare,” sorrise Harry mentre si godeva l’espressione prevedibilmente offesa di Louis.   
Lasciarono l’appartamento circa mezz’ora prima del tramonto. Louis sapeva esattamente dove voleva andare e guidò il riccio per un sentiero ben tracciato che costeggiava il cimitero e passava sotto il cavalcavia. Dopo aver sceso circa cinquanta scalini in legno per arrivare al Riverside Park, Louis si fermò per controllare le condizioni di Harry.   
“Stai bene, tesoro?” chiese, serio ma terribilmente eccitato per la loro piccola avventura.   
Harry non ebbe il coraggio di dirgli che la schiena aveva iniziato a fargli male allo scalino numero quindici. “Alla grande. Vai avanti, Lou.”   
Camminarono a nord dell’Hudson, costeggiando campi da tennis e prati mal tenuti. Il sole si era abbassato abbastanza per cui non era più rovente e la brezza che saliva dal fiume rendeva il caldo tollerabile. Quando raggiunsero il ponte George Washington, Harry inciampò, il dolore era troppo. Louis lo prese al volo, all’istante e con la preoccupazione scritta in viso.   
“Harry?”   
“Sono inciampato su uno stupido sasso, scusa,” mormorò, cogliendo l’opportunità per chinarsi ed appoggiare le mani sulle cosce. Fortunatamente una piccola roccia c’era davvero sul terreno dietro di loro, fornendo ad Harry un alibi.   
Continuarono a camminare sotto il ponte e lungo un sentiero che portava in un bosco. La pendenza del terreno mise alla prova Harry, ma lui, determinato, riuscì a tenere un’andatura accettabile. Quando Louis si fermò in cima alla collina, quasi urlò di sollievo. Con un sorriso, lo guidò verso un ammasso di sassi di fianco al fiume, che si affacciava sulle scogliere dal lato del New Jersey.   
“Questo,” proclamò Louis, “E’ il posto perfetto per ammirare un tramonto estivo.”   
Fece sedere Harry tra le sue gambe, sistemati in cima al masso più grande. Harry si appoggiò al suo petto con un sospiro di sollievo.   
“E’ ancora tutto okay, tesoro?”   
“Perfetto, Lou.” Ancora una volta, quando le mani di Louis si avvolsero al suo corpo e si adagiarono sul suo stomaco, smisero di tremare, rimanendo completamente immobili mentre il sole toccava l’orizzonte.   
"Amavo disegnare le nuvole,” disse Louis dopo minuti trascorsi in silenzio a guardare il cielo. “Potevano assumere ogni colore, ogni forma... Erano fluide. Immagina di lasciarti trasportare in questo modo dal vento nel cielo, anche quando sei appesantito dalla pioggia. E poi di diventare uno specchio per il sole, riflettendo la sua luce come oro o rosso o rosa o viola. Immagina di crescere rotondo e morbido oppure di essere ricamato nel cielo in piccole onde. Ci sono tantissimi dettagli nelle nuvole. Le amavo.”   
Delle lacrime affiorarono negli occhi di Harry, ma sbattè le palpebre per scacciarle. “Non parli mai della pittura, Lou.”   
“Lo so. Sta diventando più facile farlo ora, per qualche motivo. Forse perché tutto è definitivo.”   
“A volte vorrei che quel taxi avesse reso le cose definitive anche per me.”   
Louis lo strinse forte. “Per favore, non dirlo.”   
“Odio questo limbo. E se dovessi andare avanti, come te... Vendere il fottuto piano e iniziare qualcos’altro? Un lavoro d’ufficio, forse. Seduto tutto il giorno.”   
Il sole era mezzo scomparso dietro la scogliera. “Harry, tesoro, perché vuoi arrenderti? Se odi questo limbo, fai qualcosa per uscirne. Stai molto meglio rispetto a dopo l’operazione, sì? Forse hai solo bisogno di più tempo, più terapia. Il tuo potenziale è un dono.”   
Louis non disse che avrebbe dato tutto per avere ancora quel dono, ma Harry lo sapeva già.   
“Anche stasera,” continuò Louis, “Sei stato in grado di camminare fin qui. E’ un progresso, tesoro! Qualche settimana fa saresti stato dolorante per tutto il tempo. Il tuo corpo sta guarendo, ha solo bisogno di tempo.”   
Harry non confessò il suo inganno, ma acconsentì. “Suppongo di sì.”   
“Sei così forte, Harry. So che puoi farcela, io credo in te.”   
Il senso di colpa causò altre lacrime ad Harry, ma Louis le attribuì ad un senso di travolgente speranza. Baciò il riccio dolcemente mentre il sole finalmente scompariva dalla loro vista e il cielo si colorava di rosa intorno a loro. Prima che l’oscurità li avvolgesse completamente, tornarono indietro. Harry non sapeva quale riserva nascosta di forza lo aveva fatto arrivare fino a casa, ma gli aveva garantito di sopravvivere fino a collassare sulle lenzuola morbide del suo letto.   
Ignaro del dolore lancinante di del riccio, Louis lo coccolò mentre si addormentava. Nel profondo, Harry sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere sincero, ma la paura lo attanagliava, sussurrandogli che Louis si meritava un compagno con cui potesse andare a fare una passeggiata e guardare il tramonto. Un compagno che poteva essere forte, che avrebbe lottato per i suoi sogni dove Louis non poteva arrivare. A volte Harry si domandava quando era diventato così bravo a fingere.   
*  
Tutte le cose di Louis erano ufficialmente impilate nella stanza di Harry. Quello significava qualcosa, ma Harry non sapeva dire cosa, esattamente. Ebbe l’effetto di far sembrare la loro relazione definitiva, anche se Harry ancora doveva realizzare che ci fosse una presenza fissa nella sua vita. Iniziò a fare pratica per mezz’ora ogni sera, spingendosi a provare dolore e disagio mascherandolo con un sorriso, cercando di convincere sé stesso, ma specialmente Louis, che le cose andavano meglio. L’allegria di Louis sembrava quasi legata ai progressi di Harry, quindi Harry finse di star facendo progressi. Si chiese, comunque, se la speranza della sua guarigione fosse abbastanza per tenersi Louis accanto.   
Sapeva che il maggiore non pensava che la loro vita sessuale fosse carente in qualche modo, ma Louis, l’uomo che amava dipingere nuvole fluide che si trasformavano con il vento, avrebbe senza dubbio iniziato a stancarsi. Tutto quello che comprendeva mani o bocche non era un problema, ma Harry non avrebbe avuto la forza di scopare Louis, di bloccarlo sul materasso, di tenerlo in braccio contro un muro o di spingere dentro di lui, e Louis non era una persona da sesso vaniglia, dagli indizi che aveva colto, e il minore voleva disperatamente soddisfare i suoi bisogni. Se non si fosse sentito come un guscio rotto, avrebbe già offerto a Louis la cosa per cui ogni suo precedente partner era andato in estasi, forse sarebbe già andato a letto con lui, ma dall’operazione Harry non aveva mai testato la compatibilità del suo corpo sofferente con un rapporto sessuale. I dildo erano molto utili in quell’esplorazione. Forse... Forse avrebbe potuto sacrificare il suo culo, ben disposto ad essere consumato da Louis. Sarebbe solo dovuto rimanere disteso, forse avrebbe fatto un po’ male, ma sembrava sopportabile, sembrava una soluzione che poteva funzionare.   
Tre notti dopo la loro avventura al tramonto, erano sdraiati nel letto di Harry, le lenzuola aggrovigliate intorno a loro, dove la passione le aveva spinte.   
“Tesoro...” mormorò Louis tra le labbra di Harry, “Sembri impaziente stasera.”   
“Mmm.” Harry lo aveva pianificato, pianificato e sognato.   
“Puoi prendere una cosa? E’ nel cassetto in alto del comodino, Lou,” Harry vacillò, stordito, nervoso, e un po’ spaventato.   
Louis mise diligentemente la mano nel cassetto e trovò il contenitore di lubrificante che Harry aveva messo lì. I suoi occhi blu si scurirono alla luce della lampada mentre fissava il riccio e sollevava la bottiglietta. I suoi tremolii fecero riflettere la luce della lampada su di essa e poi sul muro.   
Con un po’ di confusione nella voce Louis chiese, “Vuoi che ti cavalchi, tesoro?”   
“No.” Il cazzo di Harry si tese in aspettativa. “Voglio che mi scopi.”   
Le sopracciglia di Louis si sollevarono e si morse un labbro per nascondere un sorriso. “Non sono il tipo di ragazzo che va in giro a scopare chiunque, Harry Styles. Mi hai preso per una persona che non sono.”  
"Ma so che prenderai me bene."  
Louis lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro mentre rideva, il collo inarcato e esposto. “Cosa devo fare con te, Harry? Ma tesoro, sei sicuro di poterlo fare?”   
“Sì.” Harry si abbassò i pantaloni, un’impresa, considerato che il suo cazzo già curvo li spingeva nella direzione opposta.   
Louis si abbassò per baciarlo intensamente, usando più denti del solito. “Sei pulito, piccolo? Ho un preservativo da qualche parte.”   
"Sono pulito. Non sono esattamente andato in giro a scopare.”   
“Nemmeno io. L’ultima volta che ho provato a mettere un preservativo a qualcuno le mie mani tremavano così tanto che alla fine sembrava un pezzo di pellicola da cucina rovinato. Ero così in imbarazzo che non sono nemmeno rimasto per fargli una sega.”  
L’aneddoto terminò con un sorriso mentre Louis apriva il contenitore del lubrificante. Subito Harry sentì delle dita calde e una sostanza fredda scivolare verso i suoi testicoli.  
“Scusa, è un po’ freddo, amore,” mormorò Louis, baciando il petto nudo di Harry.   
“Va bene.” Gemette il riccio mentre il primo dito di Louis fece breccia all’interno del suo corpo.   
“Okay, tesoro? Dimmelo se ti faccio male, sì?”   
“Sì,” rispose Harry, pianificando assolutamente di mentire.   
“Mi prendi così facilmente, amore, cazzo,” disse Louis, aggiungendo un secondo dito e poi un terzo cercando di versarci altro lubrificante. Ci mise più tentativi in quanto la mano che non era impegnata nel corpo del ragazzo tremava ancora visibilmente.  
“Mi sono preparato un pochino,” confessò Harry imbarazzato, arrossendo per come aveva trascorso la sua pausa caffè pomeridiana.   
“Tesoro sei... Cazzo sei così bollente.”   
“Sono anche più bollente dentro,” sussurrò Harry, cercando di risultare seducente, ma causando ancora una volta una risata.   
“Lo so, tesoro, suggerimento afferrato, suggerimento afferrato,” ridacchiò Louis, togliendo le dita e abbassandosi a lasciare un bacio sulla punta del naso di Harry. “Sei pronto, piccolo?”   
“Prontissimo.”   
Louis non si tirò indietro: con mani ferme appoggiate sulle cosce di Harry, iniziò ad allineare il suo membro con l’apertura del riccio. Lo strofinò all’esterno per stuzzicarlo finchè Harry non gemette e sobbalzò, troppo impaziente e disperato.   
Iniziando a leccare il capezzolo sinistro di Harry, Louis usò una mano per allinearsi di nuovo; quando superò il primo fascio di muscoli, deglutì contro la pelle del riccio e rabbrividì. Poco per volta si spinse in profondità, finchè con un’ultima spinta entrò completamente e si fermò, il suo spessore che pulsava all’interno del corpo di Harry a ritmo del suo cuore.   
Il minore si bloccò con un respiro irregolare. Faceva male, più di quanto avesse previsto.   
“Harry?” sussurrò Louis, completamente immobile. “Tesoro, parlami. Non stai respirando.”   
“Mi sento così bene, tu stai così bene dentro di me. Scopami, Lou”   
L’intreccio di tessuto cicatrizzato di Harry lo pregava di non farlo. Riusciva a sentire la pelle tirare qualche centimetro sotto l’ombelico, e con ogni pulsazione del sangue di Louis, il dolore si propagava nel suo corpo fino alla spina dorsale. Cercò di ignorarlo.   
“Piccolo?”   
Harry lo voleva così tanto. Il suo membro si tese e il suo corpo attirò avidamente Louis ancora più vicino. Ma faceva tanto male. Le sue preoccupazioni non mancarono di ricordargli che nessuno poteva volere un uomo rotto. Nessuno poteva volere un uomo sfregiato. Nessuno poteva volere un uomo il cui corpo soffriva e doleva quotidianamente, che non poteva sopportare un rapporto sessuale nemmeno quando lo voleva disperatamente. Harry si preparò e mentì, di nuovo.   
“Per favore, Lou, lo voglio, lo voglio così tanto...”   
Louis iniziò a muovere i fianchi e in un istante Harry capì che non avrebbe potuto ignorare il dolore. Si morse la lingua per evitare di scoppiare a piangere mentre Louis si spingeva dentro di lui, colpendo il suo punto ripetutamente, ferendolo involontariamente.   
“Oh piccolo, tesoro, sei fantastico, merda,” sussurrò Louis, spingendo ancora lentamente, la sua eccitazione che cresceva insieme al suo respiro. “Va bene, piccolo? Cazzo...”   
Il petto di Harry fu il primo a bloccarsi, ma lui resistette. E se il suo tessuto cicatriziale si fosse aggrovigliato ancora di più? Nulla in lui poteva spezzarsi, nulla di più poteva danneggiarsi, l’unica conseguenza sarebbe stato il dolore, e poteva convivere con il dolore, poteva attraversarlo, lo avrebbe attraversato.   
“Harry? Piccolo?” I fianchi di Louis avevano iniziato a scattare in avanti in quel momento e Harry non potè registrare molto altro oltre al bruciore intenso alla schiena, ma chiaramente il suo cazzo era ancora reattivo perché iniziò a gocciolare e contrarsi. Come ogni amante attento avrebbe fatto, Louis lo avvolse con la mano e iniziò a masturbarlo. “Sto per venire, tesoro, tu? Harry?”   
Il riccio non potè aprir bocca: aveva chiuso l’agonia all’interno del suo corpo e se avesse osato aprir bocca, Louis lo avrebbe capito. Ma non essendoci quella via di uscita, il dolore di manifestò sotto forma di lacrime.   
“H-Harry?” Louis fece una pausa e lo guardò. Harry provò a sorridere, ma il suo viso si contrasse in una terribile maschera di dolore.   
“Cazzo...” Louis si ritrasse immediatamente e si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, tenendogli il viso tra le mani, forse con troppa forza, mentre lo osservava preoccupato. “Stai male? Ti fa male? Oh Dio, Harry parlami, mi dispiace così tanto piccolo, oh Dio -”   
“No, no,” protestò Harry, perché non voleva che finisse così, Louis era ancora duro e non aveva nemmeno raggiunto l’orgasmo. “Continueresti, per favore? Siamo così vicini.”   
“Sei fottutamente – Harry tu stai piangendo! Ti ho fatto male, vero? Oh piccolo, perché non me l’hai detto? Mi dispiace così tanto -”   
“Voglio che tu continui a scoparmi, Louis,” ringhiò Harry, con un timbro di voce che sorprese anche lui. Sulla faccia di Louis si dipinse confusione.   
“No?” disse Louis, metà affermazione e metà domanda. “Perché dovresti volerlo?” guardò implorante Harry, i suoi pollici che correvano lungo i suoi zigomi come se dovesse calmare un cucciolo.   
“Perchè - ” altre lacrime sgorgarono dai suoi occhi e inumidirono le mani di Louis nella loro corsa verso il basso, “Voglio essere abbastanza!”   
La confessione aleggiava tra di loro e il viso di Louis assunse centinaia di espressioni, per poi stabilizzarsi in qualcosa a metà tra angoscia e rabbia.   
“Non mentirmi mai su queste cose. Non farlo più. Preferirei morire che farti del male. Non farmelo fare più cazzo, Harry, non ci provare.”   
Altre lacrime corsero giù per il viso di Harry. “Non rimproverarmi, Lou!” si costrinse a girarsi a pancia in giù nonostante il dolore, per nascondere il viso in un cuscino, singhiozzando finchè il dolore del rapporto non svanì, sostituito da quello causato dalle contrazioni del diaframma.   
Sentì Louis alzarsi dal letto, il materasso premere contro di lui senza il peso del compagno. Scosso, sbirciò dalle lenzuola e vide il ragazzo alla finestra che si accendeva una sigaretta, la fiamma del suo accendino che ondeggiava come una lucciola tra le sue mani tremanti. Non se n’era andato.   
Fece diversi tiri di sigaretta prima di voltarsi verso di lui. Nel bagliore della lampada e dietro il fumo, Harry vide la sua bocca assumere una nuova espressione, una che non aveva mai visto prima e che sperò disperatamente di non vedere mai più.   
“Mi dici dove ti ho fatto male?” chiese Louis.   
“Questo non importa, non sei tu ad avermi fatto male, Lou, sono solo io, io sono -”   
Louis spense violentemente la sigaretta sul davanzale e si accasciò contro il muro. “Sta' zitto, Harry.”   
Le parole gli sferzarono il petto. Cercando di trattenersi dal singhiozzare di nuovo, Harry si sollevo e gattonò fino al bordo del letto, avvolgendosi le lenzuola intorno in modo protettivo, nascondendo la sua cicatrice e la sua anima, nel caso ne avesse avuta una. Nella luce fioca, la sagoma nuda di Louis gli sembrò più bella che mai, dalle sue mani tremanti alle sue bellissime cosce, al profilo appuntito dei suoi capelli disordinati. Harry si soffermò sul suo membro ormai morbido.   
“Non sei venuto,” constatò, non certo di poter pronunciare il resto delle parole che voleva dire.   
“Certo che non sono maledettamente venuto, Harry.”   
Harry continuò. “Ma non sei venuto perché io sono difettoso. Nessuno vorrebbe un compagno come me. E’ vero, e se lo neghi è soltanto peggio. E’ peggio pensare a te come un missionario che cura il mio corpo come una fottuta infermiera...”   
Con un sospiro, Harry collassò di nuovo sul materasso, nascondendo il viso tra le coperte. Non pianse molto prima che delle braccia calde lo stringessero.   
“Oh tesoro.” Louis lo strinse a sé, tenendolo immobile finchè anche l’ultimo dei singhiozzi non si fu placato. Quando solo il suono del traffico perforava l’aria, gli alzò il viso per poterlo guardare negli occhi.   
“Davvero non lo capisci, vero? Tu sei perfetto per me.” Louis passò una mano tra i riccioli di Harry, spostandoli dal suo viso rigato di lacrime. “Sono innamorato di te, Harry Styles.”   
Le montagne avrebbero potuto sbriciolarsi davanti ai suoi occhi e Harry non lo avrebbe notato comunque. L’aria sembrò prendere fuoco e istantaneamente, come un’esplosione, il fenomeno si diffuse nelle sue vene. Durò solo qualche secondo, ma in quel breve lasso di tempo Harry sentì che le parole di Louis erano vere, come se fossero entità tangibili.   
Louis lo amava?   
Louis aveva sempre fatto riferimento all’amore solo in relazione all’arte. Non aveva mai descritto le sue passioni per qualcosa al di fuori di oggetti inanimati o atti di creatività...   
Harry non gli rispose nulla. Due diverse risposte si accavallavano dentro di lui, una sorprendente, una irrequieta. La dichiarazione di Louis, decisamente non fatta solo per rassicurarlo, fece sentire Harry in trappola. Louis lo amava? Ancora più pressione per essere all’altezza dei suoi sentimenti. Harry non riusciva nemmeno a meritare l’interessamento di Louis, le sue attenzioni fisiche più semplici, e ora Louis lo amava? Il peso quasi soffocò il riccio. Non sarebbe mai stato all’altezza di qualcosa di così enorme, non avrebbe mai potuto ripagarlo, regalargli un tale dono, non solo a causa del suo corpo ormai danneggiato, ma perché non avrebbe potuto ricambiare l’amore di Louis. Non era mai stato in grado di amare affatto. Il panico crebbe dentro di lui mentre era steso tra le braccia di Louis, il suo respiro ingannevolmente calmo. Louis gli accarezzò i capelli per parecchio tempo prima di addormentarsi, le sue mani calde e inamovibili dal corpo di Harry.   
Tutto si strinse come una morsa intorno ad Harry, soffocandolo come acqua intorno ad un tuffatore nel profondo dell’oceano. Harry non poteva esercitarsi ad amare, non poteva comprendere tutte le note prima del tempo e capire la giusta dinamica per memorizzarla. Non poteva prepararsi, non poteva controllare niente, non poteva essere preciso o perfetto perché l’amore coinvolgeva anche un’altra persona, un fattore imprevedibile nell’equazione stabile che era la vita, per Harry.   
Gli incubi del riccio iniziavano tutti nello stesso modo, con lui che calcava un palco sconosciuto per suonare un pezzo che non conosceva, con musica che non aveva mai visto prima; poteva sfuggire all’incubo solo svegliandosi. Sperò di potersi svegliare in quel momento, perché sentiva la stessa sensazione di panico e quella volta non poteva tranquillizzarsi pensando che quel sogno non sarebbe mai diventato realtà. Harry rimase sul letto sveglio, con quei pensieri a vorticargli nella testa, fino all’alba, finchè la luce del sole illuminò i loro volti sul lato sbagliato del letto. Harry accolse la mattina sperando che la luce svegliasse Louis, perché nel sonno le braccia del ragazzo lo stringevano sempre più vicino, e Harry voleva solo, disperatamente, allontanarsi.


	5. Capitolo Cinque

  
CAPITOLO 5   
  
Ogni sera che passava, Harry vedeva la sua gabbia prendere forma: un muro di sassi lì, un fosso laggiù, diversi alberi e persino un ricovero per animali. Non poteva fare a meno che sentirsi osservato come un animale dello zoo; Louis aveva buone intenzioni, lo sapeva, ma sembrava pretendere qualcosa dalle sessioni di pratica di Harry, come se una sera la schiena di Harry sarebbe magicamente guarita, come se avrebbe gridato “Gloria al Signore” dal panchetto del piano e avrebbe poi iniziato a suonare perfettamente il Rachmaninoff mentre colombe riempivano la stanza e un arcobaleno si formava sopra l’Hudson.   
Louis lo incoraggiava e tifava per lui, e Harry si ritrovò ad odiare immensamente quella forza d’animo invadente.   
E’ così bello, piccolo. Non arrenderti, tesoro, lo riavrai, te lo prometto. Com’è andata la fisioterapia oggi? Qualche progresso? So che riuscirai a sconfiggerlo, credo in te. A rendere il tutto più difficile, anche il fatto che la felicità di Louis sembrava ancora collegata ai miglioramenti di Harry, e mentre i giorni passavano sorrideva sempre di più e iniziava ad essere davvero contento del suo nuovo lavoro.   
Iniziò ad accettare la nuova direzione della sua vita, addirittura andando alla ricerca di un appartamento. Ma forse quello che più faceva incazzare Harry erano le due parole che Louis sussurrava quando pensava che Harry dormisse, quando i loro corpi nudi giacevano uniti sotto le lenzuola appiccicose per il caldo di agosto: ti amo.   
Col fatto che Louis ripeteva queste parole notte dopo notte, Harry iniziò a dubitare che contenessero un minimo di verità. Avrebbe anticipato la confessione di Louis, che pigramente attendeva una sua mossa, preparandosi a valutare se i sentimenti di Louis fossero superficiali o meno. Divenne una profezia che si realizzò da sé, in quanto ogni notte le parole sembravano meno reali, e presto nessun sentimento o sensazione sfiorava più il petto di Harry.   
Pensava anche di sapere il perché. Era vicino all’indovinare da secoli, che Louis non potesse amarlo più di quanto lui potesse amare Louis. Louis amava la sua arte, e gli mancava, quindi si era aggrappato a qualcos’altro che poteva perfezionare: Harry stesso.   
Forse non in maniera fisica, ma artisticamente Harry aveva quel potenziale. Era per questo che Louis si sedeva accucciato sul letto mentre lui faceva pratica, offrendogli sorrisi e parole dolci, perché aveva bisogno di sperare che Harry guarisse. Ne aveva bisogno perché non poteva sperare per sè stesso. E se Louis amava la speranza che vedeva in Harry, allora non amava davvero Harry. E aveva senso. Come poteva qualcuno pensare che lui meritasse amore?   
Più Harry si esercitava, più diventava frustrato per la dicotomica delle rassicurazioni di Louis e la realtà della situazione. Come poteva Louis affermare che il corpo distrutto di Harry fosse perfetto per lui, eppure nello stesso momento cibarsi della possibilità che Harry raggiungesse la perfezione artistica?   
Nonostante continuasse con la fisioterapia, il suo corpo si sentiva pressoché lo stesso. Poteva esercitarsi per meno di un’ora prima che il dolore sulle fasce lombari diventasse insopportabile e dovesse ingoiare una manciata di pillole o sdraiarsi supino.   
Eppure, più si esercitava, più voleva suonare e più la pressione del volersi esibire cresceva in lui, come un palloncino premuto contro un ago smussato. Desiderava che il fenomeno lo trovasse, desiderava rilasciare la repressa, traboccante energia presente nel suo cuore, ma diventava sempre più complicato.   
Quella notte tutto crollò, Louis si sdraiò sul letto mentre Harry lavorava su un preludio di Chopin. Una fitta al fianco continuava ad interromperlo, se il dolore non proveniva dalla sua spalla, si assicurava di provenire da qualche altro posto.   
Harry continuava a riiniziare il pezzo, progredendo di poche misure ogni volta prima che qualcosa lo sabotasse fisicamente. Alla fine le sue dita rispondevano bene, si muovevano sulle note piene di grazia con la pressione ed il rilascio appropriato, spingendo le note più basse e scavando per quelle più alte, creando dimensioni di suoni quasi visibili. Mentre si avvicinava a metà del preludio, cercò la sensazione consapevolmente, aspettando che apparisse, in quanto era arrivato fino a quel punto in modo quasi perfetto.   
Aspettò che il fenomeno rivendicasse il consueto potere su di lui e gli donasse sollievo. Ma così facendo, si dimenticò di tenere a bada la spalla tesa; essa respinse il movimento, bloccando e rendendo il penultimo accordo della composizione un pasticcio ingarbugliato.   
La sensazione di essere vicino al manifestarsi del fenomeno dentro di lui svanì all'istante e il peso del bagaglio emozionale di Harry sprofondò un'altra volta sul suo cuore. Frustrato e addolorato, colpì la tastiera con il gomito e gridò.   
“Tesoro?”   
Harry si era dimenticato di non essere solo.   
La sua frustrazione si mischiò con l’imbarazzo divampante e si rifiutò di voltare la testa.   
“Non arrenderti, tesoro. Stai migliorando. E’ solo una cosa graduale e lenta.”   
Harry si irrigidì quando Louis si alzò per raggiungerlo e gli strinse la spalla. “Gli alberi crescono più velocemente.”   
“Piccolo,” Louis gli baciò il collo, le labbra leggermente più calde dell’aria. Harry si alzò, allontanandosi.   
“Non mi consolare, Lou. Lasciami stare.”   
“Oh.” le spalle di Louis si afflosciarono appena e i suoi occhi scivolarono verso il basso.   
“E,” Harry avrebbe dovuto fermarsi, "Non dirmi che sono perfetto per te, cazzo. Non dirlo più, va bene?”   
La bocca di Louis si tese in una linea dura, esattamente come temeva. “Non capisco che intendi.”   
“Intendo,” il recipiente che conteneva le emozioni nel suo petto iniziava a vacillare, non attraverso un rilascio artistico, ma attraverso la rabbia; questa furia sgattaiolò fuori dalle sue vene come olio crudo, pesante, passivo e amaro, “Che non puoi avermi in tutti e due i fottuti modi, Louis. Mi dici che posso migliorare, che posso tornare ad essere il pianista che una volta ero, ma poi mi dici anche che sono perfetto per te ora, con questo corpo rovinato del cazzo! Sei un fottuto ipocrita, lo sai?”   
Louis lo fissò a bocca aperta, le mani che tremavano, domande che scorrevano negli occhi che ancora non aveva mosso. Ma Harry continuò.   
“Non mi ami, Lou. E hai torto. Non tornerò più come prima. Non guarirò mai del tutto, non sarò più in grado di suonare perfettamente. Ed è per questo che sei qui, non è così? Per vivere la guarigione che tu non hai potuto avere attraverso di me. Blateri che le mie cicatrici non importano, ma se fossi capace di amare qualcosa di imperfetto, non avresti mai lasciato andare la tua arte.”   
Un clacson suonò fuori e Louis mosse le palpebre per l’improvviso rumore, facendo scendere due lacrime dagli occhi gonfi.   
“Hai buttato via tutto solo perché non puoi usare un fottuto pennello nello stesso modo di prima. E quindi, Louis? Sei un artista! Getta un barattolo di vernice su una tela e consideralo bello! Sporca un po’ la tela, cazzo, appendi una bicicletta del cazzo sul soffitto, potresti fare QUALSIASI COSA AL MONDO!”   
Harry sentì del bagnato scivolargli lungo il mento e si fermò per asciugarsi.   
“Sono io quello che non ha altre opzioni. Non posso suonare uno stupido pianoforte con i piedi e aspettarmi che le persone ascoltino, no? Non tornerò mai come prima, Louis, mai. Lo capisci, cazzo? ‘Oh, continua, Harry, stai migliorando, Harry, se insisti un po’ di più puoi riavere indietro tutto’ be’, NON POSSO!”   
Stupito delle sue stesse parole, Harry si morse forte il labbro, assistendo all’eco delle sue urla come se non le avesse prodotte lui stesso. Quando la rabbia si affievolì, si rese conto della postura di Louis davanti a lui. Il minore non si era mosso, nemmeno per asciugarsi le guance bagnate.   
“Hai finito?” chiese, la voce flebile in confronto a quella urlante del riccio. Harry annuì semplicemente.   
“Bene.” Louis si mise in ordine la frangia con dita tremanti. “Fammi sapere se hai altro da dire, okay? Non vorrei perdermi la maestosa esibizione e il grande capolavoro che viene fuori da Harry Styles. Così tanta passione, così tanta musicalità, Harry, non mi meraviglio che fossi uno dei migliori.”   
Il modo in cui le labbra di Louis si contorsero provoco un dolore acuto alla spina dorsale di Harry, che quasi collassò sul pavimento.   
L’ago alla fine divenne abbastanza appuntito, e lo perforò.   
Mentre Louis recuperava le sue cose dal letto, Harry voleva solo inginocchiarsi ai suoi piedi e rimangiarsi tutto quello che aveva detto.   
“Lou?“   
Come un magnete, Louis sbatté contro le sue labbra. Il bacio sapeva più di un pugno in pancia, privo di ogni gentilezza o dolcezza; eppure, voleva comunque che durasse per sempre. Quando Louis si allontanò, Harry seppe che era finita.   
“Hai ragione, Harry. Tutto quello che hai detto.”   
Louis si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Harry pensò che avrebbe sentito sollievo; i suoi sospetti si erano rivelati fondati, Louis non lo amava davvero, e gridando tutto quello a Louis, si era salvato da un futuro rifiuto.   
Invece, nella tranquillità della sua stanza isolata, il fenomeno lo assalì. Arrivò senza musica, senza pratica, come uno spettro di sè stesso, orribile, scuro e struggente, riempiendo il suo corpo di brividi di assoluta agonia che risuonarono in lui come un organo a canne rotto.   
Non riusciva a respirare. Con gran fatica riuscì ad arrivare al letto e cadere sul materasso. Prima che i singhiozzi lo inghiottirono, desiderò che il letto lo divorasse interamente, lo assorbisse nel suo materiale inanimato così che sarebbe stato incapace di sentire qualsiasi cosa.   
*   
Harry si svegliò a causa di un uccello che tubava. Con gli occhi gonfi vide un piccione appoggiato sul davanzale pavoneggiarsi. Il blu accesso delle sue ali metallizzate gli provocò di nuovo quel dolore orrido e pulsante nel petto, in quanto di solito si svegliava con un altro blu, con degli occhi blu.   
Il tempo passava, ma Harry rimaneva immobile. Un leggero bussare alla porta interruppe il silenzio al quale si era aggrappato.   
“Harreh? Sei lì, bebes?”   
La porta si aprì quando Zayn entrò. Harry ancora non si era mosso.   
“Cos’hai combinato, hey?” chiese cauto Zayn, accarezzando i ricci di Harry nel punto in cui si erano appiccicati pieni di sudore al collo. “Cosa gli hai detto? Sono mesi che ci provo e tu in una notte...”   
Harry voltò la testa. “Cosa?”   
Zayn lo strattonò delicatamente in piedi. “Vieni a vedere.”   
Prendendo la sua mano, Zayn lo condusse lungo il corridoio fino alla sua stessa camera.   
La porta si aprì leggermente per la brezza che proveniva dalla finestra, abbastanza affinchè Harry potesse vedere Louis in piedi di spalle, con un cavalletto e una tela davanti a lui.   
“Esco per un po’,” sussurrò Zayn, spingendo in avanti Harry. “Vai.”   
Zayn scivolò via mentre Harry sbirciava lo spazio soleggiato davanti a lui. Aprì di più la porta spingendola e fece un passo in avanti.   
Sulla tela vuota Louis aveva iniziato a spremere tubetti di pittura, lasciando strisce di colore sulla superficie bianca.   
Faceva cadere i tubetti sul pavimento non appena finiva, aggiungendoli al disordine formato da pennelli, stracci, pallets e barattoli vuoti di vernice che aveva intorno ai piedi nudi. Quando ebbe riempito la tela di ogni colore dell’arcobaleno, piazzò le mani tremanti con i palmi verso il basso sulla superficie, e un piccolo suono iniziò a fuoriuscire dalla sua bocca, crescendo di volume finché non diventò un urlo. Senza preavviso le sue mani si alzarono e le sbatté verso il basso, e poi di nuovo, spalmando la pittura in tratti violenti di colore vibrante. Continuò a farlo finché la tela perse tutto il suo bianco. Poi, in un ultimo lampo di disperazione, Louis si schiaffeggiò il viso con le mani arcobaleno, le strofinò in aria, e se le portò lungo il collo.   
“Lou?”   
Louis si voltò e allontanò le dita sporche dagli zigomi. Harry non si sarebbe mai ripreso dalla vista che gli si presentò davanti. Il giallo fangoso copriva il profilo del naso di Louis, mentre del verde acceso gli rigava la fronte. I blu e i rossi erano uniti insieme sulle sue guance e una noce di viola era rimasta sul sopracciglio sinistro. I capelli erano a spazzola e bagnati di vernice contro la pelle, con una striscia di rosa brillante che viaggiava dal labbro inferiore al mento, le lacrime che si mischiavano alla pittura come l’aceto nel latte.   
Harry ebbe allora un’illuminazione, mentre stava in piedi in quel punto a guardare il viso bellissimo e pieno di pittura di Louis. Muovendosi velocemente, prese una tavolozza dal pavimento e iniziò a spremere la pittura su di essa dai tubetti disseminati intorno a lui. Quando ebbe assemblato più o meno ogni colore, prese anche un pennello e lo posizionò alla bell’e meglio nella sua stessa mano.   
“Usa le mie mani, Lou. Non lo hai notato? Quando mi tocchi, non tremi.”   
Offrì le sue braccia aperte a Louis, un ramo d’ulivo, una scusa. Louis esitò, gli occhi umidi che cercavano quelli di Harry come se stesse cercando di smascherare una trappola. Dopo un momento chiuse il suo palmo appiccicoso per la pittura attorno alle dita di Harry, la presa timida all’inizio, ma alla fine sempre più ferma. E rimase salda: grazie alla pelle di Harry che faceva da mediatrice, non tremò.   
Louis tirò su con il naso, rompendo il silenzio tra di loro. “Solo se chiudi gli occhi.”   
Harry li chiuse. Louis lo guidò attraverso tratti larghi e ampi all’inizio, imparando le angolature su di lui, il modo in cui il suo braccio si piegava, voltava ed estendeva. Presto Louis iniziò a piazzare diversi pennelli tra le sue dita, da quello spesso a quello fine, da quello più robusto a quello più fragile.   
Ripetutamente immergevano in sincrono dalla tavolozza alla tela, allo straccio e al contrario, ripetendo fino alla nausea finché la schiena di Harry non iniziò ad avere crampi per la posizione.   
Eppure, sentì una fitta di delusione quando Louis rimosse l’ultimo pennello dalla sua presa e delicatamente gli abbassò il braccio.   
“Puoi aprirli ora,” disse, perciò Harry lo fece.   
La tela ora mostrava un’alba, un’alba che splendeva dietro la flebile luce velata di nuvole delicate ad illuminare un ammasso di millefiori, i petali tagliati in dettaglio microscopico, da togliere il fiato, e più splendidi di qualsiasi foto Harry avesse mai visto.   
“E’ magnifico,” sussurrò Harry, riuscendo a malapena a dare aria alle parole.   
“E' tuo.”   
“Lou, non potrei mai-”   
“Avevi ragione, ieri sera. Amo la mia arte solo quando riesco a fare questo” indicò il dipinto, “Ed è tutto il mio ego, no? Mi sono arreso perché sono umiliato e orgoglioso. Non più. Questo,” Louis tese le mani tremanti, “Questo è chi sono ora, e hai ragione, sono ancora in grado di creare arte. Posso ancora creare, ho ancora una voce.”   
La luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra di Zayn pesava sulla pelle di Harry, come se si sentisse in procinto di soffocare. Voleva dire così tanto, eppure riusciva solo a gracchiare il nome di Louis.   
“Lou...”   
“Non farlo, per favore.” Louis portò le mani colorate nei ricci di Harry, per spargere un pasticcio di sfumature sulle sue guance. Tirò lievemente Harry verso il basso per incontrare le sue labbra e baciarlo, dolcemente, teneramente. Fu il primo ad allontanarsi, gli zigomi ancor più colorati nel punto in cui le lacrime lo avevano pulito. “Questo dovrebbe essere il nostro ultimo bacio.”   
Harry quasi cadde per terra. “Dio... No, non dirmi che mi stai lasciando.”   
"Lo sto facendo. Devo, Harry, prima che qualcosa che solo tu puoi rimettere a posto si rompa definitivamente in me.”   
Harry allungò la mano, disperatamente, stringendo forte le spalle di Louis, aggrappandosi a quello, trovando qualsiasi scusa che potesse per far durare più a lungo il loro addio.   
“Ma... Lascia che pulisca questo pasticcio? Prima? Non puoi andartene così. Non puoi.”   
Louis non protestò quando Harry si avvicinò, lo prese in braccio e lo portò verso il bagno. Le gambe di Louis si arpionarono attorno ai suoi fianchi, il viso premuto contro il collo di Harry. Riuscì ad aprire la doccia con Louis ancora accoccolato contro di lui, ad entrare dentro con i loro corpi ancora uniti.   
Con l’acqua calda che scendeva sui loro vestiti sporchi di pittura, Louis scivolò dalle sue braccia. Senza una parola Harry spremette un po’ di sapone tra le mani e iniziò a ripulirlo con cura, rimuovendo il colore dal suo viso e dai suoi capelli.   
Louis chiuse gli occhi e lo lasciò lavorare, la mandibola rigida, custode della sua gola ansimante.   
“Le mani ora, Lou,” disse Harry mentre finiva di risciacquare la schiuma dal viso del suo amante.   
Louis obbedì. Harry gli lavò le dita un’altra volta, sapendo che ogni schizzo di pigmento che scendeva lungo lo scarico avvicinava la partenza di Louis. Finì solennemente, prendendosi la libertà di baciare le nocche di Louis prima di lasciarlo libero.   
“Suppongo avessi bisogno di impararlo, Harry. Anche se vorrei fosse successo in un altro modo. Questo è un addio, quindi...”   
Louis chiuse l’acqua e fece scorrere le sue mani lungo il suo corpo, eliminando più acqua possibile dai vestiti ormai zuppi.   
“Avrei potuto essere la tua musica, Harry. Ma spero tu impererai a farlo, prima o poi.” Louis uscì dalla vasca e prese un asciugamano.  
“Imparare a fare cosa?” Harry lo sapeva, comunque.   
“Ad amare”   
*   
Harry attraversò diversi stadi emotivi: la vita continuava a strapazzarlo, come se fosse una giostra da cui non riusciva a scendere. Tornò a casa un giorno dopo le lezioni e trovò Gemma che lo aspettava in cucina con Zayn: il suo coinquilino l’aveva chiaramente chiamata come ultimo tentativo per tirarlo fuori dalla sua disperazione.   
“Forza, fratellino,” Gemma lo prese per il braccio e sorrise a Zayn, “Andiamo a fare una passeggiata.”   
Riverside Park gli riportò alla mente troppi ricordi. Si fermarono davanti ad una panchina che dava sull’Hudson e si sedettero.   
“Quindi,” iniziò Gemma, il suo tono di rimprovero era già forte.   
“Non voglio sentirne parlare, sono serio. Non una parola.”   
Gemma sbuffò. “Ti stavo per chiedere se stai bene. Non volevo farti la predica.”   
“E’ lo stesso.”   
Gemma lo fissò da sotto gli occhiali da sole. “Sei un tale rompipalle, Harry. Sono preoccupata per te, tutti lo siamo. E’ il tuo primo cuore spezzato e non è facile, lo so.”   
Harry la guardò incredulo. “Nessuno qui ha il cuore spezzato.”   
“Oh? E’ così? Come sta andando la fase di negazione per te, Harry?”   
“Dovrei essere innamorato per avere il cuore spezzato, e non lo sono. Apparentemente non so nemmeno come si ama, quindi... Non ti preoccupare, il Re del Ghiaccio sopravvive.”   
Gemma gli prese la mano e la strinse nella sua, con il pollice accarezzava le sue nocche.   
“Sei un idiota, Harry, e lo intendo nel modo più gentile possibile. Ti sei messo in testa un’idea di quello che pensi sia l’amore, ma stai sbagliando. Forse ti aspetti che l’amore sia questa forza che abbatte tutte le tue barriere e ti travolge, forse l’hai sfidato a non trovarti mai in tutti questi anni. Ma l’amore non funziona così. Ha solo la forza che tu gli concedi, e tu insisti nel tenerlo soffocato dentro di te. Forse hai paura, non lo so. Forse spontaneamente sai quanto possa essere potente e non vuoi rischiare di amare qualcuno perché hai paura della perdita.” Gemma gli strinse la mano. “Ma questo? E’ un cuore spezzato, Harry.”   
Due gabbiani atterrarono di fronte a loro e iniziarono a beccare il terreno, cercando del cibo. Le onde dell’Hudson si trasformarono in piccoli cavalloni quando passò un rimorchiatore. Harry non sottrasse la mano da quella della sorella.   
Poteva essere? Il fenomeno, quella sensazione – forse non succedeva magicamente solo durante un’esibizione perfetta, forse la sua esistenza non dipendeva da un momento di estasi musicale, forse Harry aveva creato un labirinto nel suo cuore con una sola uscita che era sempre stata solo la musica per tutto questo tempo, e per tutto questo tempo la cosa che aveva provato era semplicemente amore. Forse per tutta la vita era stato troppo spaventato per lasciarlo scorrere libero perché se poteva amare la sua arte, la sua musica così tanto, quanto in più poteva amare una persona? E quanto avrebbe fatto ancora più male perdere una persona amata?   
La risposta lo spaventò a morte. Combatté per tenersi tutto dentro, ma stava cedendo e si sentiva ad un passo dall’esplodere. Poteva a malapena convivere con un corpo spezzato, non esisteva una terapia per un’anima distrutta.   
"Harry, stai tremando,” rese noto Gemma, appoggiando un braccio intorno alle sue spalle e tirandolo a sé. “Respira, Harry, respira. Andrà meglio, te lo prometto. Benvenuto nel club, fratellino.”   
*   
Tornando a casa dalla lezione del giovedì sera, Harry passò da Central Park, sperando che la natura gli concedesse qualche momento di pace. Il canto degli uccelli riempiva l’aria e le stradine erano ricoperte di petali di fiori. Mentre aggirava una pianta di salvia, lo vide: occupava un piccolo spazio dove normalmente stavano due panchine. I suoi rivestimenti in legno erano ricoperti di fumetti colorati con tinte sgargianti e una targa accanto ad esso pregava ogni passante di fermarsi e creare musica. Harry non toccava il piano da quando Louis se n’era andato, ma non c’era nessuno in giro che poteva osservare le sue azioni, quindi si sedette.   
Appoggiò le mani sui tasti e spostò delle foglie cadute dagli alberi prima di premerli. Quando suonò un semplice Do maggiore realizzò che non sapeva cosa suonare, quindi fece scorrere semplicemente le dita su e giù per i tasti, percependo il dolore alla schiena, la tensione nelle spalle, come la sua mano destra si era bloccata mancando tre note; ma andò avanti, irrefrenabile come un corso d’acqua, finchè una delle sue melodie preferite non gli venne in mente: Un Sospiro.   
Suonò, perdendosi nella musica e dimenticandosi di tenere le spalle in posizione. Si perse delle note, ma il formicolio iniziò comunque, il fenomeno lo colpì nonostante gli errori commessi dalle sue dita, nonostante si fosse dimenticato la parte centrale del pezzo; nonostante tutto, il fenomeno lo pervase, perché Harry glielo lasciò fare.   
Crebbe così forte e intenso dentro di lui che iniziò a piangere; e le lacrime poterono solo aumentare quando suonò l’accordo finale. Si piegò su sé stesso e si tenne la cassa toracica.   
L’arte non ha bisogno di essere impeccabile – le persone non hanno bisogno di essere perfette – per meritare l’amore. Si era imposto queste restrizioni riguardo l’amore solo per paura. La perfezione non era mai stata il criterio di definizione dell’arte: il sentimento lo era, l’amore lo era.   
E ovviamente Louis lo aveva amato davvero.   
Harry seppe cosa doveva fare. Sapeva che avrebbe significato provare un dolore schiacciante, ma in quel momento capì che quel prezzo non poteva superare la bellezza di quel sentimento.   
Inciampò su tre aiuole prima di ritrovare un sentiero nel parco. Con dita maldestre, mandò un messaggio a Zayn.   
Qual è il suo nuovo indirizzo, devo dirglielo   
87esima e Columbus, 128a. Buona fortuna, Harry   
Mentre correva attraverso il parco, colse ogni fiore che vedeva: presto le sue scarpe divennero sporche mentre le sue mani si riempivano di fiori, alcuni con ancora le radici che pendevano. Non gli importò. La sua schiena protestò quasi subito per la corsa, ma la ignorò, continuando lungo il perimetro del parco sull’87esima, percorrendo i marciapiedi affollati, sudato e determinato, sembrando un pazzo.   
Arrivò all’indirizzo di Louis senza fiato, i fiori multicolori ormai avvizziti dal caldo, i ricci umidi appiccicati al viso. Senza alcun decoro, bussò più volte alla porta, incapace di trovare il campanello dalla fretta.   
“Harry?” rispose Louis, il suo viso a metà tra confusione e preoccupazione.   
Harry gli sorrise in modo stupido, con le lacrime che scorrevano sul suo volto. “Lou?” iniziò, la sua voce già rotta, “Ti amo.”   
Louis non rispose, la sua faccia senza espressione.   
"So che è troppo tardi, ma non mi importa. Meriti di saperlo.”   
Louis sbattè le palpebre, poi lo trascinò dentro l’appartamento, chiudendo New York alle sue spalle. I suoi occhi blu corsero verso quelli di Harry, cercando qualcosa al loro interno e, presumibilmente, trovandolo.   
“Non è troppo tardi.”   
L’aria fresca dell’appartamento fece venire la pelle d’oca ad Harry che rabbrividì, prima di ricordarsi dei fiori e porgerli a Louis. Le sopracciglia del maggiore si alzarono mentre faceva un passo indietro, ispezionando i fiori prima di accettarli.   
“Li hai presi da terra, Harry?”   
“Suppongo.”   
“Perchè mi ami.”   
Harry cadde in ginocchio, lasciando cadere i fiori sui piedi di Louis e stringendo entrambe le braccia intorno alle sue cosce. “Niente è degno d’amore. Tutto è degno d'amore. Non ho più paura. Mi spezzerei il cuore un milione di volte per te Lou, e poi un milione e uno.”   
Louis allontanò le braccia di Harry da intorno le sue gambe per inginocchiarsi alla sua altezza. “Lo farei anche io, tesoro. Un milione e uno.”   
Nonostante il viso sudato e pieno di lacrime di Harry, Louis se lo tirò più vicino e lo baciò.   
“Mi dispiace, Lou, mi dispiace così tanto...”   
“Shhh, tesoro, lo so. Ti amo terribilmente tanto, Harry.”   
L’amore scoppiò nelle vene di Harry, dolce come il miele, meglio del sonno, meglio degli orgasmi, meglio di tutto quello che Harry aveva mai provato prima di allora. E continuò a provarlo, ancora e ancora, come un’onda che non si ritira mai, un sole che non tramonta.   
Trovò di nuovo le labbra di Louis e presto finirono sul pavimento, facendo i fiori a brandelli, che produssero un profumo inebriante. Harry si stese sulla schiena, il fresco del legno che leniva la sua schiena mentre Louis si posizionava sopra di lui, con le labbra sottili aperte che soffiavano aria calda contro il naso di Harry.   
“Dipingimi, Lou, come i fiori, come un’alba, fai di me la tua tela di nuovo,” pregò Harry, l’eccitazione già evidente tra di loro.   
Con un sorriso imbarazzato, Louis portò le mani tremanti all’orlo della maglietta di Harry e la sollevò, sfilando il tessuto centimetro per centimetro, rivelando il ventre morbido del riccio e la cicatrice serpeggiante che lo percorreva in tutta la sua rossa gloria. Si sfilò i pantaloni e poi fece lo stesso con quelli di Harry e con le mutande, il riccio quasi pianse quando vide il corpo nudo di Louis in tutta la sua magnificenza.   
Prendendo tra le mani i fianchi del maggiore, Harry se lo trascinò più vicino, finchè le ginocchia di Louis incontrarono le sue ascelle e il suo bellissimo membro finì a pochi centimetri dalle labbra del minore. Harry aprì la bocca, la lingua che già cercava di accorciare le distanze.   
“Tesoro...”   
Louis gli diede quello che voleva. Harry non si era mai sentito così sazio come quando Louis iniziò a perdere liquido preseminale sulla sua lingua, il suo sapore quasi dolce sul retro della sua bocca. Succhiava Louis incavando le guance, massaggiandolo con la frizione della sua gola, quasi si dimenticò di possedere anche delle mani. Se lo ricordò giusto in tempo per stringere i palmi sul sedere di Louis e far scivolare un dito contro la sua fessura.   
Louis si tirò un po’ su con le ginocchia. “Mi aprirai, amore?” sussurrò, con voce tagliente come l’onice. Harry scosse la testa e Louis si tirò indietro dalla bocca del minore, con un peso sul petto.   
“Tesoro?”   
“Non c’è lubrificante sul pavimento, Lou.”   
Alzando gli occhi al cielo in modo plateale, ma un gran sorriso, Louis si alzò e si affrettò nel corridoio, tornando qualche secondo dopo con il lubrificante in una mano e un cuscino nell’altra.   
“Dato che faremo sesso sul pavimento, a quanto pare,” lo stuzzicò il liscio, facendo girare Harry su un fianco e poggiando il cuscino sotto la sua schiena, prima di farlo distendere nuovamente.   
Harry lo amava, così incredibilmente tanto.   
Sparse un’ampia quantità di lubrificante sulle dita mentre Louis gli riempiva nuovamente la bocca. Non ci mise molto a raggiungere le tre dita dentro il suo amante; Louis emetteva deliziosi gemiti e colpiva il retro della sua gola mentre Harry frizionava le sue pareti.   
Prima che cadesse in trance, Louis raggiunse la sua mano e lo aiutò ad estrarre le dita, ritraendosi anche dalla sua bocca, lasciando che dei rivoli della saliva di Harry si allungassero come ragnatele tra i loro corpi.   
"Ti dipingerò, piccolo,” spiegò Louis, scivolando giù lungo i fianchi di Harry. Si versò dell’altro lubrificante sulla mano e frizionò la lunghezza del riccio.   
“Oh Lou,” piagnucolò Harry mentre Louis allineava il membro alla sua entrata ed iniziava ad abbassarsi.   
Per un momento, Harry rimpianse il suo vecchio corpo e quello che avrebbe potuto fare, ma poi Louis lo inglobò totalmente e si abbassò per baciarlo e niente ebbe più importanza se non che stavano facendo l’amore. Niente importava se non che erano innamorati. Ed era degno di ricevere amore, ricordò Harry, perché era degno di amare, così com’era.   
Louis lo cavalcò dolcemente, emettendo grugniti di piacere, mordendo i suoi capezzoli e assaggiando la sua bocca. In un crescendo di sensazioni, i fianchi di Louis iniziarono a spingere più a fondo, con più violenza, muovendosi più veloci ed in previsione di quello che stava per succedere, Harry avvolse con una mano il membro del ragazzo.   
“Ti dipingerò, tesoro, se tu mi riempirai, sì?” ansimò Louis.   
Non ebbe bisogno di ulteriore incoraggiamento: si svuotò nel corpo del suo amante, finchè non fu più in grado di distinguere il suo rilascio da quello di Louis, che si strinse intorno a lui mentre il suo orgasmo sporcava lo stomaco di Harry, per poi aiutarsi con una mano e rilasciare altro piacere. Finalmente, Louis sorrise ad Harry e immerse le dita in quel pasticcio che lui stesso aveva creato. Le sue mani rimasero ferme.   
Louis deglutì e delle lacrime affiorarono ai suoi occhi. “Il destino è stato gentile nel farmi questo regalo,” mormorò Louis, per metà solo a sé stesso. “Sarò sempre in grado di dipingerti con mani ferme, Harry.”   
Sparse il liquido sulla cicatrice di Harry, disegnando strutture intricate con inchiostro invisibile, creando una bellezza che solo lui poteva vedere. Louis sfiorò la sua pelle per un’eternità mentre Harry ammirava il blu nei suoi occhi, in cui poteva quasi vedere il riflesso delle sue pennellate di colore.   
Harry si spense dentro il suo amante e Louis fece lo stesso contro il fianco del riccio. Con un’ultima pressione del palmo contro l’opera d’arte quasi asciutta sulla pelle di Harry, il maggiore si spostò ed il riccio scivolò fuori da lui, causando un altro pasticcio con lo sperma che colò sulle cosce del liscio come ghiaccio sciolto.   
L’aria fresca colpì il membro di Harry facendolo rabbrividire e tornare alla realtà dopo il momento di torpore. Con incontrollabile meraviglia realizzò che il fenomeno non era scomparso dopo qualche momento di felicità, ma si era intrecciato a lui, un filo ormai essenziale della sua vita.   
Tirò Louis più vicino, uno scudo dall’aria fresca, un amante per il suo corpo, un’anima che aveva avuto il potere di distruggerlo completamente.   
“Non mi pentirò mai di avertelo chiesto” dichiarò Harry tra le loro labbra.   
“Non lo farai?” esitò Louis, cercando gli occhi del riccio.   
“No,” promise Harry, provando la più bella delle urgenze dentro di lui. “Lou?” chiese, “Mi vuoi sposare?”   
Le sopracciglia di Louis si alzarono di scatto ed iniziò a ridere, il suo respiro tremante mentre scuoteva la testa meravigliato. “Hai appena capito di amarmi.” ma si morse il labbro per nascondere il meraviglioso sorriso che minacciava di comparire sul suo viso.   
“Lo so. E non ho nemmeno un anello,” confessò Harry, con lacrime di gioia che riempivano i suoi occhi.   
“Questo è infinitamente più prezioso di un po’ di oro, tesoro,” disse Louis, appoggiando una mano sul petto di Harry.   
E sebbene il suo cuore scalpitasse, la sua mano rimase perfettamente immobile.   
  
FINE 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo arrivati alla fine di questa bellissima avventura, speriamo che la storia vi sia piaciuta tanto quanto ha colpito noi.   
> Ringraziamo di nuovo chi ci ha permesso di tradurla e speriamo di ricevere vostri commenti.   
> A presto.  
> Giorgia e Noemi


End file.
